Lucky Queens
by Creeply
Summary: Lord Dominator, Queen Tyr'ahnee and Princess Mandie meet a wandering alien named Ronan. After a hot night of lust none of them can get him out of their head. And then things get wild. Smut. Lemon. Crossover of Duck Dodgers, Fairly odd Parents and Wander over Yonder with an OC. Review
1. Chapter 1

**Review Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Next thing up soon. This is Lord Dominator/Queen Tyr'ahnee/Princess Mandie/OC story. Review.**

The club was loud and popping as the nervous wreck of a waiter slave moved through the crowd to bring the three titaness's their drinks. The green skinned woman with shark like teeth and a scrap of white hair across the side of her head gazed down at him in contempt before snatching the drinks and chuckling loudly as he darted away.

If there was one thing Lord Dominator, destroyer of galaxies loved it was making other people nervous and afraid. She chugged down half of her incredibly powerful alcoholic drink and tossed the other two to the other two queens of the galaxies. Well none of them were 'queens' per se. They were remorseless warriors and warlordess's who would destroy everything in their path and take what they wanted.

There was Queen Tyr'ahnee of Mars. Dark ebony skin that resembled a black hole or a starless sky. She had long luxurious legs and a nice powerful six pack, and extra long white hair that seemed to reflect all of the light in whatever room that she was in. She also had a cute little pink stripe that went right across her face which made it look like she was always blushing. But what most creatures with hot blood (And even a few with cold blood) notice first was that she had very large knockers. Her breasts were absolutely enormous, probably thanks to all of the zero gravity in space.

The second member of the trio of 'friends' was Princess Mandie. Married over a thousand times, and each time ending with her hunting down and brutually killing her betrothed. She was the shortest of the three women with powerful biceps and triceps, healthy legs and looked like an amazon warrior. She had bright green skin with large light purple hair and a pair of antanae on the top of her head. No one was sure what they were for as she had a pair of elf like ears directly below them. She was proud and powerful with a decent sized pair of hips and strong legs and a nice healthy pair of breasts. They were not as decently sized or as soft as Queen Tyr'ahnee's but they were still very impressive. Also her butt was large but not nearly as juicy as the butt of her friend...

Lord Dominator a neon green skined white haired pointy eared psychopath who destroyed entire solar systems for a laugh. She had a pair of hips and a nice juicy bouncy butt cheeks that could destroy anyone if they looked for too long. She was a monstorous force to be recokned with so not many people ever tried to reckon with her. In fact the only things that ever messed with her were a small orange hairy spoon thing and its space horse, and her ex boyfriend.

In fact that was what the three gorgeous vicious women were currently talking about. How much they absolutely hated their ex boyfriends and how all of them were complete and total scum.  
"I am telling you! Worthless! They are all completely worthless as a gender! As a part of our species!" Mandie announced to the two taller women before crashing her fist onto the table and almost spilling their drinks, causing a few extra glasses that they had piled around to fall to the ground and shatter loudly causing the nearby tables to flinch in fear that the three gorgeous monsters might just snap and kill everyone in the entire club.

"I agree. They only have one thing on their mind. And let me tell you, it is not destroying stuff. God they are all such worthless pigs." Dominator said as she chugged down her drink and then snapped an enlarged pair of fingers for the servers to bring them some more. She wanted to get good and tipsy with her 'friends'.

"Bah as if either of you have anything to worry about. My faithful billed lover attempted to out do me in the bedroom. But I was undetered. You two might experience a bit of a problem within the realms of your lovemaking. But I assaure you that I have no problem with it." The noseless and mouthless martian said before picking up her drink and downing the entire thing without missing a beat.

Dominator and Mandie frowned before turning to each other and quirking an eyebrow while exchanging very annoyed expressions. They hated whenever Tyr'ahnee got all drunk, because she always thought that she was better then either of them. Then again she already thought that so it was not too much of a difference. Still it got annoying and exhausting sometimes trying to prove to the ebony skinned amazonian just how wrong she was half the time.

"Ha! Are you kidding me? I could run circles around you when it comes to screwing." Lord Dominator said flippantly and waved her gloved hand at the thought. Seriously she had a libido like no ones bussiness, she was more then confident enough in her lovemaking abilities. She could definitely fuck the oh so precious queen of mars under the table without even breaking a sweat.

"Both of you are far too reckless. I have taken many husbands to my bed and thrice as many lovers. I go whole heartedly, something that I doubt you two bimbos have ever done at all. I would be able to out screw the both of you with both of my hands tied behind my back." Mandie said casually as she examined her nails and the portion of her finger with the indentation of a wedding ring. She had had so many put on and taken off that it looked permanently weird.

The two other destroyers of the galaxy exchanged irked looks. Tyr'ahnee snickered before patting the shortest alien on the head before shaking her own head.

"Oh you silly little thing. I assaure you that I would break the two of you and whichever lover that you would be foolish enough to attempt to seduce."  
"You know that could be a fun game." Dominator said with a feral shark like grin. "Let's find ourselves some sucker in this place and whoever manages to seduce him first is the winner!"

"And what would the winner win exactly?" Tyr'ahnee said quirking a dark eyebrow. Dominator waved the question off as she stood up and finished the other woman's drinks.

"We'll figure that out after I win. Probably something that has to do with a lot of slavery. Now let's go and get busy!" She said as the three women walked into the club to start up their hunt for the perfect mammal to attempt to seduce. Each one more determined then the last to get them in their clutches.

* * *

"Well that was a failure." Princess Mandie said chuckling to herself softly as Queen Tyr'ahnee came walking back rubbing her arm in embarassment before standing upright and snorting.  
"As if you two fared any better. The population is weak and pathetic here. We have no other choice then to consede a draw and-"  
"Nope. I am going to win this." Dominator said with a growl before looking around and pointing at a random guy in the crowd. "That one. We each go up, try our best and then we see who wins."

The two others looked at the alien that she pointed out. He appeared relatively anthropomorphic. Tall with a head full of hair and yellow eyes with slitted black pupils. He was taller then the three of them and dressed up. He looked vaguely nervous and uncomfortable, as if he did not know anyone there. The other two women nodded before the three harpies descended upon their prey.

"You!" A voice hollered beneath his eye sight, the man looked down in shock at the sight of a relatively tall woman standing at about chin level with him. She had fantastic looking hair and a pair of antanae. She also had a very sharp looking sword strapped to her back and looked like she belonged on a battlefield looking both horrifying and beautiful.  
"Prepare to be taken out by me!" She said with a grin and fluttered her eyelashes at him and pouted her lips. The man took a sip of his drink and looked down at her questioningly.

"Is that a threat? Are you threatening me?"

"What? No! Foolish peasent! Have you no idea who or what I am!"  
"The lady that's threatening me?" He said casaully trying his hardest not to laugh. She probably could totally kill him and he really didn't want to die tonight, but it was always funny to meet aliens that took everything so seriously. She growled in frustration before stomping away and grinding her teeth.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to stare in shock at the dark skinned goddess of beauty with a massive rack and long flowing silver hair that stood practically drapped across the bar before him.  
"I can't say that I have ever met something such as you before." She said allauringly from a face that had no mouth. She was clearly talking though, it defintiely wasn't a psychic thing.  
"Well I am the last of my kind soooooo..." This clearly threw the alien queen for a loop and she blushed a bright pink, or her stripe just took up more of her face, it was hard to tell. "Oh crap that was mean."

"I...well...my momma don...oh no." She said humming to herself and backing away. The man watched her walk away and tried not to check her out. He wondered if he was hallucinating, after all this was just plain weird. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to face a third woman. This one bright green skin and all booty with a half shaved head.

Queen Tyr'ahnee and Princess Mandie watched as Lord Dominator stood up on her tiptoes and whispered into the man's ear. He listened for a little while before grinning like a moron and gesturing for the other two women to walk over he pointed to the bar and then to him. They walked a little faster, the two women hoping to get their drink on.

"Hey. Sorry about being rude earlier. Can I get you three anything?"  
"How about your name first toots." Dominator said as she leaned against the other two women with a smug grin.  
"Oh. It's Ronan."  
"How did this impossibly crude and incouth women have possibly said anything that made you want to-"  
"I said that he could sleep with the three of us. Thought it might be good for a laugh. Plus if he sucks in bed we can just murder him." Dominator said casually as she clicked a button on her armor and a beam of molten red light filled the entire club. Within a second the four found themselves teleported to a large imperial war space ship that was floating thousands of miles above the surface of the planet. Ready to destroy it if the mood took Dominator.

Ronan blinked in surprise as his eyes instantly got used to the bedroom that he found himself in with the three suddenly naked women. Princess Mandie gasped and slapped her hands over her exposed slightly off blue nipples and crossed her legs to hide her shaved pussy. The Martian queen stuck out a hip and leaned on it before glowering at the upstart war lord who was grinning and shrugging.

Martian women were typically unphased by nudity or their own sexuality. And since Queen Tyr'ahnee was the last of the martian women she could be as promiscious as she wanted to be. She had no problem with her pink nipples and pussy being shown to this outsider. She just wished that she had a bit of warning beforehand. Dominator chuckled at the joke, after all not everyone expected to loose their clothing during teleportation, but she thought that might just speed things up a bit.

Plus it was great to see people's reactions. The white nippled big bootied green elemental weilding alien found it hilarious. The bedroom was sort of a mess, with armor plate mail, swords, guns, and other weapons flung everywhere. IT resembled a surly teenage girls room with a lot more skeletons hanging from the high vaulted ceiling and small torture chambers to keep droids in. Also there was a massive stereo ready to pump out the tunes at any given moment. There was a massive bed big enough for thirty people to sleep comfortably. Weirdly enough it was very well made with fine linens folded neatly over each other.

"I must say Lord Dominator I found it strange that you actually took enough care of your possessions and personal hygenie to keep your bed tidy." Queen Tyr'ahnee said backhandedly as she examined the rest of the room.  
"Well yeah, obviously. I'm not a wild animal you dork. I have some standards." Dominator said as she dropped her smile and frowned at the uptight Queen who never had to do a days worth of manual labor in her life.  
"Fellow warriors? I believe that we will not need to kill this one and drop his dead corpse into the recesses of dark empty space." Mandie said as she gestured towards the now very naked Ronan. He wondered just where his drink and wallet had gone. He hoped that he was going to get them back.

The three women looked down at his cock in shock and amazement. It was huge, it was hung like a third leg or a trunk. His balls were the size of footballs and seemed to have a strange pattern to them. Just spiraling and hpynotizing. He was icnredibly cut, he had a strong core and large powerful biceps. They gazed at him in shock before Dominator turned around and walked very inivtingly towards her bed. She lay back down on it and spread her legs.

"My ship. My rules. My dick. You suck me off first." SHe said and gestured for him to begin. Ronan knew that this wasn't exactly the most romantic setting, stuck in an alien space ship with three gorgeous women that had just done to equivilant of kidnapping him...but they were also very beautiful...and he was very horny...

He began to walk forward before dropping to his knees and crawling to where her thighs waited, opened for him. Her lovely pussy was actually dripping a little which meant that he had a decent chance at getting her off once before he screws her. He gripped her thighs and spread them so that he could get his head in between them. She gasped as his tongue entered, then she gasped again as she realized that it was possibly the longest tongue that she had ever experienced. It reached right inside of her. Stirring her up, snaking deeper and deeper into her. She attempted to squeeze his head but could not move her legs. They were trapped in his grip.

Ronan began to lick the inside of her slowly sweetly sweating walls. They were dripping delicious juices down his throat, that burned where it touched. Lord Dominator attempted to make sense of what was happening. Somehow he was...actually getting her off! He gasped and pulled back for some air only to suddenly find a very firm butt stuck in his face and he was pushed over onto the bed. PRincess Mandie had been studying the faces that the Lord Dominator had been making, they looked different, and very pleased and surprised. Princess Mandie while she loved with every fiber of her being knew that most were too weak to keep up with her strength. She gasped as he gripped her butt cheeks and began to massage them slowly and teasingly. SHe gasped as he spanked one and slipped his tongue into her tight tight tight pussy. It was tighter then Dominator's but not as slippery, he would have to change that. He began to lick and slurp and tease it with every fiber of his being. Making her shiver in delight with his hands playing at her butt cheeks.

Queen Tyr'ahnee watched in fascination as his dick began to spasm and quake. She smelt something. Something odd coming from the alien that they had dragged into their little love off. She walked forwards and bent in half to sniff at his cock. That was where the enchanting smell was coming from. His big floppy dick. As she sniffed she stared in shock as it shot up. It looked huge flaccid. But erect and it was close to another leg! She paused and wondered if it would taste as good as it smelled. She leaned over and pressed a finger to it, it bounced a little but was the perfect mixture of firm and soft. She rubbed it with her hand and shivered as some of his pre began to leak out of the tip.

The queen could not hold herself back any longer and straddled his legs, her thighs on either side of the ridiculously large cock. She wrapped her tits around it and began to rub them up and down. Pressing her face into his massive dick and cuddling it like a stuffed animal. She moaned in happiness as it filled the space between her breasts. She rubbed her pussy against it, bouncing a little to get it even more excited, it rubbed right at her most intimate of areas and made her shiver and quake with delight. She began to breathe heavily and pant with the need to screw it.

She wanted this monsterously big cock inside of her, screwing her until she was a writhing howling mess that could not move. She knew that she had not had a good dicking for years. After all the original man that she fell in love with turned out to not want any of the good thing that she had. He was a prick and rude and awful to her. She deserved this.

She was practically crushing the dick between her massive fun pillows and began to moan and orgasm against it. Ronan moaned into Mandie and she began to bite her lip and twist her nipples in joy as his tongue began to really find her most sensitive of spots. She finally collapsed backwards with a big smile on her face. She wanted him to be inside of her...

Queen Tyr'ahnee gasped as Ronan sprung up, spun the two of them around and she found herself laid back on her back between the two other warriors of the cosmos's with their legs interweaved and their hands clasped together. They looked up at him with wide eyed shock as he aimed his dick up with Tyr'ahnee's entrance and began to slowly push himself in. She was cushioned between the other two women so she was not going to end up flying off of the bed, but her world was about to be rocked.

She screeched with joy as he stretched her and entered her pussy slowly and forcefully. His balls slapping against her bottom. Her breasts almost flew up and hit her in the face until a hand reached down and held them for her. Dominator and Mandie held her breasts in awe as they turned onto their sides and watched as the random stranger they picked up at the club screwed the queens brains out. The martian could not hold it in much longer and began to shriek. As her orgasm reached it's peak he pulled out and slapped his soaking wet dick into Mandie without a seconds worth of warning causing the Princess to shriek in joy and moan happily, she bit into the bed beneath her, her sharp teeth beginning to tear a hole in the fabric. She rubbed her thighs together before she could not even move anymore, her legs grew weak with every last thrust that he gave to her tight gorgeous pussy. Mandie was trying to talk, but her tongue and slack jaw were getting in the way.

She could only groan as her orgasm peaked and collapsed around her. Ronan pulled himself free with an audible pop and turned to a smirking Dominator. She knew that those two were light weights! But she was going to be the one to drain his balls! Thirty seconds after getting his entire shaft inside of her Dominator's eyes were bugging out and her legs were wrapped tightly around his waste as she screeched in joy and ballistic happiness. She gasped as she felt a bright warm feeling expand inside of her and then ooze out as she began to orgasm harshly and happily around his massive monster dick.

Ronan pulled himself from the final alien warrior queen and gripped his shaft. He stroked it quickly and rapidly moaning in joy as his own climax grew, he knew that he had to give himself blue balls. For the greater good and simple ethical reasons...but then they all began squirming and he felt a small petite foot rub his balls and suddenly he was moaning and shooting his load across the three gorgeous women who moaned and gasped and rubbed their large bouncy bountiful tits together tightly before humming and scooping up his tasty cum. He gulped and rubbed the back of his neck as they all lay in the gallons of his cum that had shot out.

"Hehehe...whoops?" He said awkwardly. Dominator blinked before frowning and looking around her room.  
"Whoops? That's all you have to say? You stained my bed!" She said harshly. Ronan blinked in surprise before holding up his hands.  
"I don't think that you-"A firey expolison cut him off and he suddenly found himself teleported to the surface of a barren moon still without his pants or his drink.

"Shit." Ronan said as he sat down and wondered just how much of his cum the three had ingested, and if he should worry about it. Probably not.

The three women stood up and Dominator sashayed to her closet to pull out a towel and wipe off as much as she could, still taking some to taste. It was strangely tangy.  
"Do you have enough to share?" Queen Tyr'ahnee said with a sneer when Lord dominator tossed the used towel to a nearby rover. Dominator looked over her shoulder with a smirk.

"Just offer to lick her clean and I'm sure she'll do the same for you. And hurry up. The night is still young!"

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there is positive feedback. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or on the long side. This is a Lord Dominator/Queen Tyr'ahnee/Princess Mandie/OC story.**

The queen of Mar's slowly and sensually rubbed her fingers along her chin. She moaned and rubbed her thighs together. She craved something, she knew what it was but she could not in good conscious say it. Because it was dirty...filthy in fact...it was sex...she wanted it so terribly badly. She wanted the taste, the smell, the sheer raw strength that came from it. She knew that she wanted it. Yet for some reason she did not know why.

She was never especially...libidous. She had needs, any normal creature wanted intercourse. But this was soemthing entirely different and she didn't know why it was pulsing so hard and heavily through her. She wanted to be screwed, fucked long and hard and without any mercy. She felt as if she was tasting euphoria for the first time and she wanted oh so much more...

"Yo! Tyr'ahnee!" A voice cut through and some snapping underneath her face. She shook her head and looked at the other two women in the room who were shifting uncomfortably and gazing at her intently waiting for her to make the first move or remark of their meeting. Queen Tyr'ahnee cleared her throat and adjusted her top before looking between Lord Dominator and Princess Mandie.

"I have called you two here because I have discovered that I have a certain...craving that I cannot quite place. It had been overwhelming me for some time now and I wondered if either of you have been experiencing any similiar qualities and-"  
"You've been horny for that guy that we boned a while back right?" Dominator said leaning forward and resting her sizeable tits on the table before dropping her head after them. Mandie gasped and blushed covering her mouth at the vulgarity before silently nodding with Tyr'ahnee.

"Yes. I assaume that-"  
"I want him pretty badly too yeah." Dominator said before looking up in annoyance. In fact it's more then just that, I can't stop thinking about that weirdo. What was his name again? Ronnie? Romack?"  
"I believe that his name was Ronan." Mandie said helpfully before scratching at her antanae and then moving down to her arms and nervously shifting on her seat. "I think that it goes deeper then anything else that I have ever experienced. I cannot think straight, I can hardly function. Oh I want him! I can practically taste his essence in my dreams! I have no idea what sort of demonic spell that he has cast on the three of us...but I do know this...if I don't kill him, or fuck him, or both, or fuck him to death...then I don't think that I will be able to continue to function in any of my duties!"

"Well that sucks because I'm in the exact same boat as you are. And it is starting to piss me off." Lord Dominator said drumming her fingers on the table before gazing off into the distance and drooling a little bit, clearly starting to think about a very certain cock that is extra large and thick as a bicep. She wiped her mouth angriliy before she stood up and sauntered over to the computer banks.

"Well let's find that loser and learn what exactly he did to us. And then kill him if the need calls for it. Which let's be honest, it probably will."

* * *

Ronan woke up with a bag over his head. He shook his head in annoyance and felt the handcuffs on his arms. They were really good quality too, it would take him at least a solid minute to break out of them. Longer if he had to pick the locks. He sighed and rubbed his chin against his chest, it was itchy thanks to the five o clock shadow that he had been letting grow for a while. It made him look rugged, which fit the aestethic that he was going for.

"Okay, whoever this is I probably have your money. Somewhere. Just need a bit of time to get it, left it in my other pants. You probably know exactly how it is right?"

"We do not wear pants. They are a sign of weakness and for the peasent class." A voice cut through the roughly hewn bag. Ronan thought he recognized that voice, it was coarse but incredibly high pitched with a hint that it could be sweet if it didn't scream so often.

"Well that helps me narrow it down to exactly eighty percent of the people I know." He muttered to himself and then blinked rapidly when the bag was pulled off of his head. He squinted and his eyes almost instantly adjusted to the dim lighting. Standing before him in full on imperial war armor of their alien races were the three women that he had slept with a little while back. Thanks to space travel he was honestly not sure if it had been a few days, weeks or years since he last got his dick wet. But he did recognize the three of them. After all two of them were green, one was the queen of Mars and all three were icnredibly beautiful. He would need to be nuts not to recognize who they were.

"Oh. Hey. You three." He said with what he hoped was a disarmingly suave grin, but since his nose was building from when someone punched him right in the face he doubted that it was as nice as he thought. A flaming sword, a flaming fist and a alien ray gun were all shoved into his face and turned 'on' his grin did not falter, after all it was the best weapon that he had so far.

"What I meant to say was Queen Tyr'ahnee, Princess Mandie, Lord Dominator, it is such a pleasure to see you three ladies again. How have you been?"  
"You know damn well how we've been!" Lord Dominator said angriliy as she clenched her fist and a small puddle of lava spilled out and glopped onto the floor in front of his feet. "Now tell us what it is, some sort of parasite? A magical thing? A microchip? What did you put into us?!"

She gripped him by the front of his shirt and shook him. He looked at them in confusion before realization finally dawned on him, he breathed out in embarassment and looked to the side.

"Oh boy so that actually happened huh?" He sighed in embarassment before shrugging. " Okay let me guess, you three have been having a bunch of crazy dreams and thoughts running thropugh your head lately mostly about my dick. Or my cum. Or something similar. This, this right here is why I shouldn't drink. Bad decesions and getting gorgeous slightly homocidal women addicted to my dick."

Ronan sighed and shook his head before shrugging. "Look I'm the last of my species okay?"

"What does that have to do with anything? We've met plenty of the last of their kinds deal." Dominator said in irritation as she slowly moved her hand to his neck, the threat evident.  
"You have made most of them." Queen TYr'ahnee pointed out to the green monstress who merely shrugged in response. So what if she had commited numerous counts of genocide? It was fun! Like chips, you can't have just one. Or cocks...like the big vein covered, super strong, delicious tasting...Lord Dominator shook her head while blushing wondering just what the hell was the matter with her.

"As I was saying. Last of my kind, so my species have this really annoying thing where their semen if it gets onto a person that they are attracted to, even in the most secret corner of their mind...and there is a mutual attraction...then that person can't stop thinking about the semen giver. Or their...perks...It is suppossed to be a survival thing. Evolution is crazy. But it just lead to having all of the men wiped out and then most of the women dying from the heat blast. It was this entire thing which lead to the death of my planet and my people. I try not to let it get me down. I should probably try to focus on remaking us again though. Note to self save entire species." Ronan mumbled the last part to himself and nodded cementing those words into his memory.

"Well? Then just get rid of it!" Lord Dominator said picking the cat eyed man by the front of his shirt and shaking him while still in the chair. He sucked in his lips before shrugging helplessly. Literally, she was a very gorgeous and very intimidating woman, and he knew that if he didn't play his cards right she would kill him without a second thought.

"See that's the problem, it doesn't go away, even if the host and creator of the semen is destroyed, the psychic imprint is already there and you can't get rid of it. If you guy did do something drastic like kill me, which again I really don't think that's a good idea, you will just crave this dick for the rest of your lives and get distracted by the sexy all of the time. Which leaves the old fashioned option. Breeding it out."

The large room was silent for a few seconds as the three women looked at each other, looked at Ronan, looked down at the bulge in his pants where his flaccid monster cock was resting, looked at each other again, blushed heavily and then turned towards him in shock and anger.  
"WHAT!" Their shouts reverberated through the entire building and surrounding countryside. Ronan smirked before chuckling.

"Seriously screwed up with this one. But it is the truth. I did say it was an evolutionary thing. Which means sex, which means breeding. The only way to get it out of your system is to fuck it out and then have a kid. But here comes another problem-"

"More! What else could there be?! How much more is there?!" PRincess Mandie shouted to the cieling in anger and frustration. Ronan paused and licked his lips.  
"Well this is probably going to piss you three off. But it really only takes about ten percent of the time. Only around one in ten women of other alien races are able to bare our kids. Hopefully you three are in that precentage, but I really don't know if you are or not. It's not like we can control who we get pregnant or not."

The three women glowered at him before facepalming.  
"And if you knew all of this, why were you at a club where it is assaumed that people hook up for the intercourse?" Queen Tyr'ahnee said in exasperation at the youths clear stupidity. His clear stupid sexy, big dicked amazingly tasty fertile cocked stupidity.

"Hey, just because I have a dick that can accidentally enslave other people doesn't mean I don't want to go out and party now and again." He said offended that they would just rather him sit around and do nothing.

"Well then." Queen Tyr'ahnee said auhtoratatively as she looked at the bound man before them and then at the two women who were clearly in the same mess as she was. She gripped the golden clasp that held her straining bra up. She unclasped it and allowed her gorgeous dark jet black melons fall free and bounce before defying the laws of gravity and pyshics. "I believe that we all know what we must do now."

 **Review. Hopefully next chapter will have lemons. Sorry that this was all just exposition, next chapter should have more sexy fun times.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review. Next thing up soon, sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Also I only do requests if they are PM'ed to me, otherwise I will ignore them if they are put in the comments. This is a Lord Dominator/Ronan chapter with smut. This does not take place immediately after the first chapter, some time has gone by.**

Ronan shook the chains free and stood up pulling the cloth sack off of his head. He was really starting to hate the weird thing that the three women in his life kept on doing. They would attack him while he was going about his day, drug him, or just hit him over the back of the head with a shovel and then tie him up and use him for their nefarious sexual purposes and then release him back into the galaxy like some sort of animal for them to hunt.

It would have been pretty sexy if it was roleplaying or something simliar but nope, this was just the three of them being psychoes because of course out of all of the women in all of the solar systems that he had to sleep with he ended up seducing and screwing the three that were known for destroying entire planets on a whim. He looked down at himself, he had felt a warm breeze. Of course he was naked, which meant that he was probably with...

"Hello Lord Dominator." He said with a suave grin as he felt the back of his head for any lumps, he was lucky that he healed super fast, ridiculously fast. He had never been hurt for more then a few days even when he broke every last bone in his body.  
"Good, you're awake." The green skinned, red eyed and make up covered monsteress of all things destroy-y said with a cocky grin. He was inside of her bedroom, which was still as much of a mess as it had been when he first saw it, with magazines everywhere, posters on the walls, weapons stabbed here and there because she was too lazy to actually put them away, and what looked to be a bunch of clothes that had been tried on and then flung away in agitation. She was like a kid half the time. And the other half of the time she was a super attractive incredibly dangerous space alien warlordess who wanted nothing more then to destory the known universe for some laughs.

Ronan whistled as he apprecaited what she was wearing, and what she had set out for them tonight. Or today. Space, where there are no clocks or seasons, it is just one long never ending twilight.

Lord Dominator had set out a small table with what looked to be a bunch of different vials of lotions and potions, lubes and dildos, and what appeared to be a paddle. They were all in a weird haphazard mess. Lord Dominator on the other hand was really well put together, which was different for her. As a world conqurer she was normally pretty informal about how she dressed, going for comfort with a bit of a cool flair over actual fashion, it made her look dangerous and unique and pretty loose.

This session though she had on a bra that had the nipples cut out and a matching lime skin thong that practically blended in with his skin, in fact only the pattern of breasts and dicks could identify that they were not in fact a part of her body. Her booty was practically quaking out of the thong that she was wearing. She walked forward, her bare feet pattering across the ground as she got closer to her conquest. She grinned when she was just a few inchs away from the unflinching sex muffin that she thought of as hers. Even though technichally it was his weird psyiology that was causing them to act like this beyond his or their desires/commands.

Dominator gripped his strong chiseled biceps and ran her hands down his arms, her sharp nails biting into the meat of his arm. His muscles flexed beneath her hands and she quirked an eyebrow, very impressed with the strength that he had just beneath the surface, she put one hand onto his jaw and rubbed his stubble. He grinned and then moved his hands authoratatively to her hips, she frowned and then slapped his hands firmly onto her meaty glorious bubble butt causing the green cheeks to jiggle inivintgly. He moaned and rubbed the supple soft balloon like surface of her butt cheeks.

Dominator moaned in happiness as he continued to grope her ass, for some reason all of her senses had been heightened ever since she had gargled his cum, it had made her hornier then ever and kept her in a near total state of euphoria and a need to screw, to breed, to have his massive cock firmly trapped between her malable meaty fun bags or her butt cheeks. She gasped as he began to grind his hot erect penise into her cunt and moaned as she felt herself grow wet with every loving thrust that his hips forced his need and desire firmer upon her.

Lord Dominator gasped and bit her lip as she began to feel her entire body boil inside and out, she gasped and huffed as his large powerful fingers began to work over her butt cheeks and make them practicaly dance and jiggle beneath his eager fingers. He moaned and tilted his head back and cracked his neck in joy. They felt so incredible. He had no idea why they felt like living electricity mixed with an awful lot of jello, but that was the closest that he could come to describing it.

He felt a hand grip his chin and pull his face back down to a glaring pair of bright red eyes.  
"Hey! Don't you dare try and ignore me in the middle of this!" She said angriliy. He smirked back and gripped the dental floss sized string that was resting in her ass crack, he pulled it out before letting go and hearing the satisfying smack as it bit into her meaty butt and causing the white haired seductress to yelp and jump a little. She reached down and gripped his bare balls and squeezed them threateningly, letting the unspoken truth hang between the two of them.

"Won't happen again. Sorry." He muttered out. She squeezed and nodded before turning around and jumping, she reached the ceiling and then started her graceful descent onto the bed. He looked down at his hand and found that he was still holding Lord Dominator's panties. He grinned and turned to the bed to see that she had casually shrugged out of her bra and tossed it aside to pick up some of the lubes and lotions. She sat down on her knees and began to sensaully pour the oil down her back, it dribbled slowly and seductively downwards and covered every last inch of her glorious warm as lava from a microwave skin.

She blew him a kiss as she slowly became slippery and slick as a seal. She reached behind her back and slapped her big juicy ass and began to rub the various scented oils into her skin, it sucked it up like a sponge and within seconds Ronan was beside her his own hands beside hers practically worshipping her big bountiful booty and the delicious meat that he wanted to stick his own meat in between.

He brought a finger down and found her pucker, he rubbed his thumb one way and then the other over it, he heard her gasp and grinned to himself a plan forming in his mind. He got around so that he was practically on top of her and holding her down. She quirked an eyebrow, completely not expecting this little bit of dominance from him, espcecially seeing as she was pretty sure that she could just fling him around as casually as a rag doll. But then he pressed into her shoulder blades and she found herself with her face in the pillows and her rear up in the air.

She gulped as she heard a bottle get picked up and uncapped. Ronan rapidly and liberally lubed up his dick until it's glistening rock hard manhood was slick and slippery and all primed up to delve deep within her most luscious folds. He gripped his mesmerizingly large cock and lined it up with her asshole. He rubbed his slightly dribbling dick one direction and then the other, his fingers went to her pussy and began to play and finger her tunnel, she was already wet and seemed to instincitvely clamp down on his fingers as he began to slowly and sensually enter her.

His cock slide into her butt without any sort of resitance. The two paused as she adjusted to his length, she might be a mild shape shifter but that didn't mean that she still couldn't feel weird whenever she had something shoved inside of her. The two waited as she adjusted to his massive girth and length, Ronan began to pull out when he felt her start to massage his cock and fingers. He pulled out until he only had the very tip still inside of her and then slammed himself so quickly that her big meaty booty seemed to ripple and shake and quake.

With a loud wet slippery smack he slammed himself in and out of her faster and faster, going at an insane break neck pace. She gasped and groaned and began to pant in joy as his cock plowed deeply into her.

Lord Dominator was loosing her mind, she felt like she was on another planetary spehere of pleasure, which shouldn't be possible. Her entire body was quaking and quivering and felt like it was on fire thanks to his dick firmly tucked into her. His teasing by pulling out so that she could hardly feel his dick at all was cheap...but when he filled her all the way to the brim...

"Oh! Oooohhhh!oooooaaahhhhh!" She shouted out loud, her eyes closed and her back bent as he railed deeply into her ass. Ronan gripped her meaty hips and increased his breakneck speed. He loved watching his cock smack in and out of her ass, his fingers were really working at her dripping wet pussy. He bit her neck and moaned happily at the salty taste of her flesh between his teeth and on his tongue. He brought his fingers right to the very hilt and began to practically knuckle at her pussy, it felt warm and glorious. He grinned and turned his bites and nibbles into little kisses that left a trail down her shoulder blades.

Lord Dominator bristled at this, expecting the worst to come, but it never did, instead just more pleasure and more pressusre began to build until she was practically bent in half and orgasming with a ferocious expression on her face. He brought his dick out of her and moved to her butt cheeks, his cock gave a few spasms and he then moved it away to catch his falling cum.

She watched perplexed as he stood with a good lake forming in his hands.  
"Didn't know if you wanted me to cum on you or inside or what." He said holding hid dick jizz in one hand. She rolled her eyes before placing her mouth at the tip of his fingers and moving his cupped hands to drink his sperm. He watched slack jawed as she guzzled it all down and then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. His string of pearls gone in a heartbeat.

"At least you didn't cum on any of my stuff." She snapped as she leaned back and scratched her head, her pussy still dripping and her legs weak. "That was pretty good, I think I am just going to catch fifty winks and then..."She felt his cock prodding at her legs and knees and Ronan gripped her beneath her butt cheeks again.

"What? You want to fuck me until I faint or something from exhaustion?" She said in amazement as he smirked and picked her up without another word. She licked her lips in anticipation as he began.

 **Review. Next thing up soon, sorry if this is a little on the short side, or a little on the long side. Next thing up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review. Next thing up soon, sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. This will be a Ronan/Princess Mandie lemon with light BDSM. Also if people have any requests PM me, do not leave them in the comments because that just pisses me off.**

Ronan strained against what he assaumed were handcuffs made from a suns core, they were incredibly durable and he was having difficulty getting them off. He shook his head around rapidly until finally the bag came flying off. He sighed when he realized that whoever had abducted him this time had also put a blindfold on him.

He sniffed and smelled brimstone and metal, that probably narrowed it down to one of his three new...lovers? They didn't exactly love each other so it was hard to label them. Fuck sleeves might be a bit more accuarate but that just sounded crude and unneccessarily mysognistic. He strained against the chair that he was attached to and heard some creaking.

A hiss flew through the air and a whip slapped him right across the chest. He winced and sighed in annoyance.  
"Hey Mandie." He said nonchalantly as he judged where she must be standing.  
"Silence my living cock doll!" The authoratative sounding voice echoed through the entire room. He quirked an eyebrow and sniffed, she must have masturbated a few times because the entire room smelled like fresh pussy, he could practically taste her arousal in the air. He knew that she wanted him. He heard her high heels click towards him and then felt his chair tip back and felt her long glorious hair start to tickle at his throat and chest. She was frowning intensly down at him and he shifted in annoyance. His dick was hard as a boulder, but it was mostly just a nervous boner. Those happened to the best of guys so he wasn't too embarassed.

"Well I hope that you don't hurt me too badly." He said as he felt one of her hands start to glide up and down his chest and finger his nipples before laying across his impressive abs. He liked to keep in good shape. Especially because it got this sort of a reaction from the ladies.

"I am going to hurt you as much as I want to." Mandie said in a husky tone before she clamped down on his bare testicles. He flinched and she frowned before pulling away. " Are you that delicate?"

"Balls are delicate, be more careful...imagine if I just went and did this." Ronan responded before shooting his head forwards and down and latching onto her nipple giving it a firm bite and suck pulling his head backwards. She moaned loudly and seemed to melt into the kissing suckling loving bite. Ronan paused and smirked before he repeated the action, the princess moaned loudly and arched her back, her butt popping and her hands going to the back of his head and attempting to force him back.

"Oh Yes! Yes lover!" She said joyfully causing Ronan to quirk an eyebrow. Apparently she must have the most sensitve nipples in the galaxy if she freaked out this much over him just slurping on them. He twisted his tongue around the firm piece of nerves and rolled it between his teeth like a soft nut. She gasped and pushed him backwards until he was sitting firmly on the chair and she was on his lap, her pussy grinding into his firm powerful legs. He grinned and bounced them a little, causing her to clamp on even harder as she rode him like a wild alien space bull.

In a sense he sort of was a space bull. He groaned as his cock slowly gorged itself, growing larger and larger. Soon it was rubbing against the sides of her hips and threatening to tear her apart. She gasped and arched her back, the sound of ripping fabric and her breasts bounced completely free, no longer held back by that ridiculous corset. Ronan shook his head sending the blind fold flying and giving him a good sight of the gorgeous maiden that was shivering and cumming against his legs.

"And here I thought you were supposed to be in charge. Just goes to show what happens when I get thrown into the mix." He said chuckling before gasping and gulped as she stood up, placed her foot on his chest and pushed the chair over, crashing it to the floor. She squatted over his cock, her bare pussy running along the head. He moaned and arched his aching back only to frown when she pulled away with a snarl.

"Oh yes...you are completely in control. Wrong! I am the one who is Princess here. I am the one who makes the rules. And one of the rules is that I am getting your cock! And you must do as I say! Understand?!" She snarled out the last piece as she leaned in closer to his face. He nodded and she leaned down to kiss him roughly on the lips. He gasped and moaned as her tongue shoved its way down his throat and she launched her hips downwards, slapping almost painfully against him. His shaft shivered inside of her and she gasped, hooking her claws into him and scratching at his chest in joy. Her eyes rolled back and she began to kiss and suck down his neck, biting painfully and forcefully as she began to ride him wildly.

Ronan moaned as she bit his neck and began to untangle himself from his bonds. Within minutes of her wildly bashing her pussy down his long slippery shaft his hands were completely free. Her face was pretty much nuzzled and giving him the mother of all hickies. Her antanae were right by his mouth, he had no idea why he wanted to do this...but it came to his mind that this might just be an actually good idea. He opened his mouth, stuck out his tongue and licked the green feeler as it repeatedly hit him in the mouth.

She froze and then shivered in joy even harder then when he had begun sucking on her teat. She gasped and moaned, her hips freezing and then bouncing slower, she had just orgasmed super powerfully around his dick and she was blinking in joy. Ronan's hands moved around and found her nice big fat squishy ass cheeks and gave them a firm spank, hard enough to leave a stinging hand print which made her yelp in joy and surprise. She started to move her hips again only to moan and clutch down powerfully as he slurped against her extra apendage and really let her butt cheek have it.

Ronan's hips began to move and show what he could do, she began to gasp and shiver in joy as he pounded into her from below and nibble and lick and suckle on her little alien apendages. She was in a hase of bliss. She felt as if she was over cloud nine the way that his cock abused her clit like there was no tomorrow. She began to gasp and groan loudly in joy as he set the pace. She clamped down as hard as she could onto his cock. He stopped his spanking and his slurping to grip her beneath the thighs and pull up as quickly as he could before bouncing her right back down onto his balls.

She gasped and rolled her eyes in joy as he plunged to the very edge of her being. He was restarting her again and she gasped and moaned in exhaustion as she began to reset the pace. After all she was on top, and while he was one hell of a power bottom she did not want him to run the entire show. She gripped a hold of his shoulders and bit her thumbnails deeply into his shoulder.

He grinned as she pulled back, her mouth slightly slack jawed and drooling in pleasure, her entire body turning a bright pink as her hormones and blood pressure got the best of her and her hips twirling on his dick like she was some sort of a ballerina. She gasped and huffed, her eyes watering.

"You look so good like this, like a warrior in a real tryst. God I love how powerful you are." Ronan groaned out as he grinned through his stubble and leaned upwards to capture her tits in his mouth again. She blushed even deeper and began to make deep hiccuping noises as her orgasm to end all orgasms approached, she would not be able to keep their pace up at this rate.

Ronan moaned as he pressed his hips into her and her greedy pussy practically ate him up she was clamping down so hard onto his dick. He moaned as he exploded like a volcano inside of the eager drooling, thoroughly fucked stupid warrior princess. She was the alpha of her entire species, of her entire planet, her entire solar system, nothing was more powerful or scarier then she! And yet here she was groaning and panting and frothing at the mouth like a beserker because of all of the crazy amounts of cum that was pouring inside of her.

She gasped and began to collapse backwards only for him to catch her and hold her in place as his thick gooey cum splattered inside of her. Princess Mandie twitched and grinned happily in bliss as she rolled her back and shoulders before falling forwards onto Ronan. He picked them up from the chair and moved over to the bed where some ropes, hand cuffs and a lot of other stuff was laid out at the ready and prepared for even later sessions.

"That was pretty great but maybe we could leave round two for a little later? I can just jerk off a few times to really get us even if you want." Ronan said as he casually wrapped his hand around his dick and began to jerk himself off slowly as he stared at her, she rolled her head and blinked at him in silence as he moaned and oohed to himself in joy.

She wanted to say something but she was practically asleep and could only reach over and cup his cock and balls as he continued to jerk himself off. They were so big and heavy and filled to the brim with deliocus life giving women seducing sperm. And she wanted it all. She could not handle it...but how she wanted it. Her body burned with desire and her lips moistioned with lust to taste and slurp and suck it all down.

She fell asleep with a happy thoroughly fucked grin on her face as he continued to pant and jerk himself off. His rustling and thrusting lulling and rocking her to sleep with his groans as her white noise.

 **Review. Not just this but my other stuff as well. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Read and review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side, sorry that the chapters are not coming up as frequently as I want them to. Next thing up soon. Review. Queen Tyr'ahnee/Ronan chapter light roleplaying.**

Ronan sighed as he shook off his drugged up state, the entire kidnapping thing was starting to get on his nerves, especially since they could just beam him up whenever they wanted. In fact they could just keep passing him around like some sort of pair of jeans if they wanted to. But no they had to go and be overly dramatic and knock him unconscious, tie him up and put a sack over his head. On the plus side the sack was made out of a very rare silk from the gegaba system. Which meant that it was as soft as a baby's butt.

Also his hands weren't tied up this time and he was on his back. Which was a better sign compared to last time. He pulled the bag off of his head and blinked rapidly to adjust to the light in the room. It was low and romantic, it looked very nice. He grinned at the sight of the woman kneeling before him. She was wearing a very conventional outfit of a golden bra that was too small for her impressive bust and clasped her lovely boobies very tightly.

They would probably bounce out if she took too deep of a breath or moved too quickly. Her hair was in a couple of buns on the side of her head and her pink stripe looked even brighter then usual. She had on a sheer see through harem pants that looked as corporeal as smoke. Tyr'ahnee leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his and breathed out deeply before inhaling his scent, he could just tell that she had probably fondled him in his sleep, he didn't mind though. He had been roughly fondled by worst people. And she was pretty dang cute so he didn't mind.

"Hi there." He said simply with a cocky smirk, he had to admit she looked astounding in the outfit, she even had some jewelry that wrapped around her arms and legs and cupped her broad bouncy butt cheeks.  
"Good awakening my master, I hope that your slumber times have been pleasent and that you found your dreams to be filled with victory over your enemeies and the yowling of their woman taken for conquest."

"Okay. Roleplay. Nice. I mean, thank you my bed warmer, my wakening moments are far more impressive to my dreams. Especially since you are within the wakeing world." He said with a grin and moved his hand to trace her wide glorious shoulders. She shivered and her eyes rolled in joy, the pink stripe seemed to spread and he could tell that she was blushing pretty heavily. He wondered just when the last time this woman had actually been touched if his caressing her was getting her this excited.

He moved downwards until his hand was just beneath her bra, he hefted her pretty hefty fleshy pleasure pillows and began to play with her fun bags. They were so incredibly soft and feminine, he loved how they bounced in his palm. She gasped as he began to heft and press them together. He gripped inbetween his 'slaves' breasts and pulled the bindign free causing her glorious tits to be free to the air. She moaned in joy at finally being 'freed' from her confines. He gripped her by her nipples and gazed deeply into her wide eager nervous eyes.

"I command you slave girl. Wrap your tits around my shaft and giving me the pleasure of fucking your glorious large tits." He said while licking his lips in anticipation of the glorious pillow like tits wrapped tightly around his throbbing rock hard cock. He smirked as he pulled harshly on her nipples and caused her to moan with pleasure before she gripped her tits and wrapped them firmly and protectively around his cock like it was a sleeve and he was naturally filling the tight space in between. She began to bounce and move her lovley breasts up and down his shaft. She then moved her face closer to his cock head.

Ronan gasped in shock and amazment as she began to give him head. His cock head dissapeared within her face, she didn't have a mouth but he felt like he was fucking the tightest hole in history. He moaned and groaned and gasped as he began to hump upwards. Tyr'ahnee grinned happily, it was a little known fact that Martian women actually did have mouths but they were more similiar to black holes, they could suck in just about anything and compress it down. They just didn't use it that often, but she figured that his dick was just big and powerful enough that it would be able to survive a good old fashioned sucking. She gasped as he began to hump and face fuck her even harder and faster. Really getting into the rythm.

She moaned as his burning hot cock split between her breasts. She loved the feeling, it was like an unimaginable warmth was gradually growing between them and spilling out hotly and wetly over her chest. She moaned and reached downwards to start and tear at her big poofy see through pants. She smiled happily and her pink stripe seemed to glow with joy and pleasure. She rubbed her thighs together as his dick pressed to the very back of her head. She moaned and groaned and began to shiver, her tits quivered and she began to gasp and pant happily before she moaned and pressed three fingers inisde of herself. Her eyes rolled and her entire body sagged as she orgasmed harshly.

Ronan grinned as he gripped her shoulders and forced her arms to really squeeze at her breasts so that they did more then just give him a tit job, they practically smothered his dick into a brand new dimension of pleasure. Queen Tyr'ahnee, pretending to be nothing more then just a sex slave moaned and groaned as her hands cupped his massive full to the brim balls and bobbed her head as far down his massive glorious shaft as she possibly could, she wanted to get as much of him into her mouth as was humanely and physically possible.

She gagged a little bit, but it was just too delicious. She hummed in happiness and this caused Ronan to go absolutely over the edge as he gripped her tightly and moaned as he emptied cup after cup of his potent life giving semen plunged down her throat. She finally pulled away with a loud gasp and moaned in happiness. Casuing Ronan to spurt again unintentionally covering her face, she just looked to amazing and erotic to not give a little facial to. He smiled and then grabbed her.

Tyr'ahnee attempted to speak but within moments she found that she was forcefully on her back and he was right above her licking his lips, his feral cat like eyes glowing in joy and desire. She found herself spechless as he stripped her of her clothing and she laid bare and nude before him, her dark ink like skin shivered and began to sweat, she gripped her pussy and spread it open for him to use and abuse at his pleasure, she was dripping wet and he could see the small droplets of his cum pooling around the tiny hole that was her mouth. He gripped his long powerful shaft and slide into her, grabbing her ankles as he went and pressing them upwards beside her ears.

She gasped, she knew that she was incredibly flexible, but this went beyond the outer limits! She moaned and gasped as she found her arms and legs trapped beneath the massive studs powerful body. He began to gyrate his hips, her pussy practically ate up his cock in inch after mouth watering inch. She flung her head back, her bright white reflective hair caught the light and she gasped loudly as he began to stir up her insides like an enormous vat of pleasure soup.

She had eaten that soup once on a distnat planet after she conquered it. This feeling of his cock filling her up was so much better.

"Oh master! Oh you are so big and strong! Oh I love how you move within me!" She said as her tits bounced and jiggled and she could feel his free hand cupping and squeezing her butt cheeks. She felt her breath hitch as her orgasm rose and began to fall before rising and subsiding again and again as he had his way with her. She gasped and moaned, her entire body was on fire! And he was burning her to a crisp with his incredibly warm powerful dick!

"Oh yeah, you like that don't you my little pet? You like having me destroy your pussy? You like getting ravaged? If only those that feared the horrible and dark and mysterious queen Tyr'ahnee could see you now! They would know exactly what you are. Do you know exactly what you are?" He said each word with a powerful slam of his hips into her twitching grasping pussy as it tried to swallow his cock and keep it trapped within her. She nodded happily, a little line of martian alien drool was dribbling and mixing with his leftover cum on her face and big bouncy breasts.

"Oh yes! Yes my master!"  
"What are you? Say it for me." Ronan said as he gripped her ankles tighter and pressed down harder, her breasts squeezed tightly against his chest and she felt as if she might just pass out from all of the orgasms that wracked over her body. She closed her eyes and shook her head, blushing deeply and her orgasm crashing and weakening her. She had no idea how he could hold himself back for so long. She had so much less cushion for the pushing compared to her other harem members! How could he resist the tightness of her royal pussy so masterfully?

"Come on, gorgeous, say it please. Say it. I know that you want to. Tell you what, I will make you breakfast in bed and give you a full body massage tomorrow with a spa day if you say it. And I promise that no one else will ever hear it." He began to kiss her neck and cheeks and even tickle her a little bit, causing her pleasure to go straight through the roof! She could not hold it back anymore! Her entire body tightened and she orgasmed on his cock as she said it.

"I am a whore! A happy little slut surely poised to please only you my master!" She said happily chirping "I am overjoyed to get ravaged and fucked by your wonderful enormous baby making mind breaking body quaking cock!" She shouted all the louder as she orgasmed hard and powerfully. Ronan groaned and planted himself to the base as he orgasmed again and again. He finally pulled out still twitching and spewing cum, but she was full to the brim so there was no more room.

She shivered and gripped her thigh and rolled over onto her side to raise her leg up over her head with a smile.  
"Oh please, my pussy is still so horny, I need you to keep on fucking me." The queen of mars gave out a shaky sultry little sigh and moaned as he grinned and gave her a wink that caused her to orgasm a little bit just by how joyful and hopefull it was.

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Next thing up soon. If you have any requests PM me, I do not like to get them in the comments. Also don't forget to read and review my other works. This is a Tyr'ahnee/Mandie/Dominator/Ronan foursome chapter. Next thing up soon.**

"Well there is no creepy giggling or binds this time, which is already an improvement over the last sixteen times that this has happened." Ronan said casually as he gripped the bag that the three ladies still for some reason kept on flinging over his head whenever they decided to kidnap him for some good old fashioned love making.

Or gratiotuos and over the top fucking as Dominator had put it the other day. He cracked his neck and looked around the bedroom that he found himself in. Already he knew that this time around might be a little different compared to the other few times. The women that he had been screwing were not ordinary ones, they were competeitive and slightly evil and very dangerous. And he knew that if he wasn't cautious they might just slit his throat if he said the wrong thing.

And since he liked his entire tough guy attitude sort of deal going on it was really hard for him to give that up easily. Which had lead to a few close calls and more then enough sack whacks from Mandie and very thinly veiled threats from Tyr'ahnee concerning his masculinity and power to reproduce. Which was ironic because if he didn't get them with child then this would never end. He had seen that happen a few times before.

A few million times on his planet in fact, that was one of the many reasons why it had ceased to exist. That and over spending and poor control of waste mangement and borrowing too much money from other planets without planning to pay it back. It had been an entire thing.

He whistled at the fancy bedroom that surrounded him. He had not been in this one before, but since the women could own literally any bedroom that they wanted, or just break into it then it sort of made sense that they wouldn't actually screw in the exact same place over and over. Plus it kept his life interesting since he never really knew where exactly he was going to end up day to day. This bedroom was about the size of a cathedral or a fancy club, like the one that he had initially found the three very sexy ladies in.

But instead of beds they had hammocks and big enormous seats that were overstuffed with feathers, and instead of tables they had enormous poles that reached all the way to the ceiling. There was one enormous over stuffed couch that sat in front of three poles and an enormous curtain that seemed to cut the entire place in half. Ronan stood uncomfortably for a few seconds in the middle of the room before walking towards the three enormous poles and the overstuffed chair that had no sides and was practically a couch that melted into the floor.

He sat down and a buzzer went off soemwhere in the back causing a group of spotlights to turn on and start to swivel around and all over the room where big different colored lights began to flash and smoke began to billow out from behind the curtain. Ronan cocked an eyebrow and leaned back stroking his dick, he was already really enjoying what was happening so far. He wondered just how far they were going to take all of this.

"Are you ready to get naughty." A sultry breathless voice spoke out from hidden speakers. Apparently they had hired an announcer because that was none of the women talking.  
"Oh definitely. Show me what you three vixens have planned." He said as he spread his legs and felt his jaw drop to the floor the moment that the curtain burst out in three different places and three gorgeous hourglass shaped silouthettes pounded out with their hips swaying one way and the other, their breasts jiggling and their bodies practiaclly begging to get fucked. Ronan's jaw dropped at what he saw.

The three were wearing gorgeous off hip towels that reached their ankles, each one a different shade of pink, their breasts were covered by small pasties that had large peacock feathers in them and they each had a tophat on for some reason. He tried not to question it, they made it work, and they looked absolutely stunning.

"Huh. Okay, I was not expecting this sort of-" He cut himself off as they grabbed the hats and flung them over his shoulder, followed rapidly by their towels, they were wearing very little below that, just a pair of matching red thongs that they had color cordinated so that they looked even more allauring and erotic then before. Ronan smirked and nodded approvingly to what they had decided to wear.

"Remember now losers, whoever he spends the most time looking at wins the right of his cock first!" Dominator said as she snapped her fingers and practically snarled at the other two. Ronan quickly realized that the animosity while over blown was clearly not hiding the fact that they had some sort of weird contest going on over who got to ride him first this night.

He gulped hoping that this did not involve anything too excessive, he knew that the three women could generally take things to extremes. Tyr'ahnee covered her face with the back of her hand and chuckled at Dominator, clearly expecting to win whatever it was that the three of them were planning on doing.  
"Oh you poor unfortunate thing. You clearly think that you have what it takes? We will see." She said as she sasahyed forwards like a panther hunting its delicious sexual conquest. She paused in front of Ronan and winked towatds the commoner with clear intent in her eyes.

"I think our Ronan knows exactly who he will be picking in this little contest of ours." She said before turning around and giving him a good eyefull of her hefty delicious ass that he just wanted to bury himself in and live in for the rest of his life.

The music started up, it was bouncy and exotic and had a strange beat to it that clearly meant that they had argued and complained until finally agreeing on mixing the three music genres together to make something utterly new and fantastic. He grinned and felt a bit of drool starting to dribble out of his mouth at what he observed, now this was a show!

First and foremost the three almost completely naked women went back to back and bounced their hips in unison before breaking apart and each moving to a different pole, hip checking and grinding against each other just enough to keep him interested and themselves just a little bit aroused and ready for what they were about to show their massive cocked lover.

Tyr'ahnee caught his attention first, she stood with her back to him before she turned around rapidly and began to spin on her toes like a ballerina, she went faster and faster until she was almost a blur. She paused and began to shimmy her hips and waist, really making her body jiggle and move. Her belly dancing was very arousing, the way that she shook and shimmied her hips upwards, ever upwards, arching her back and flinging her chest forwards like she was attempting to cause her massive monster sized breasts to break free.

Ronan cast his eyes to the side and whistled as Mandie continued her dance routine, she held the pole in her hands and slide down it with her butt quaking and then rolling her hips forwards to continously hump the pole as she went lower and lower, her long glroious hair fell over her shoulder and she began to fluff it up with one hand before smiling over her shoulder at him and blowing a kiss, she hooked a leg behind the pole and began to spin around and around it, somehow going upwards until she was upside down, her breasts practically touching her chin as she winked and wiggled on the pole, her pussy seemed just about ready to burst out of the thong that she was wearing.

He cast his eyes over to Dominator who was leaning on her knees, while the other two were well reherased and doing everything in their power to catch his attention her's was simple and elegant and to the point. She was using what she had been naturally blessed with, large hips, big booty and an absolutely popping waist which meant that she could twerk like nobodies bussiness for hours on end without any repurcussions. She grinned and flipped her hair so that he got a good sight of her big green booty, she had a couple of off colour spaces where her freckles met her typical alien colouring. But that just made her all the more allauring. She began to twerk and grind and pop her hips wildly faster and faster until her big booty became little more then a blur of delicious bouncy bubble butt.

Ronan whistled and sighed as he continued to jerk himself off, he just couldn't choose who was the best one! They all looked so incredibly sexy and wonderfully attractive! He wanted to stare at all three at the same time. He grinned to himself and alloweed his eyes to wander and gaze at all three, going cross eyed and then going in two seperate directions before rolling around. He was lucky that he had this power, his species had been weird little lady and men watchers and they would go absolutely balistic whenever they could to check out anyone that was sexy enough.

He smirked and actually felt his tongue start to lol out of his mouth as he watched a quaking booty, shimmying hips and a gyrating rotating attractive pair of tits fill his vision all at the same time. Then something unexpected happened, they all shifted and moved so that he had to come back to reality and watch them normally. They had their arms around each other, hip to hip and were swinging their hips before doing a kick line forwards before leaning forwards and wiggling their breasts at him, they looked positively astounding.

The three women moving in tandem were like an actual constellation of stars coming to life! All for his benefit, these goddesses of beauty and amazingness were probably going to break his back and his rock hard shaft, but he didn't care. They surrounded him and he found Mandie holding his head protectively before she crashed their lips together, her sharp teeth biting into his lips and her hands roaming down and around his chiseled body. She moaned and began to rub at him, his arm came up and his hand cupped her pussy mound, teasing the side of her thong before entirely ripping it free in order to enter her, he heard the rubber band like snap and felt her shiver in delight when he gave her butt cheeks a good firm snap!

He groaned into the kiss as her forked tongue attempted to silence him. It was hard though when he had the equally warm and cold tongue of Lord Dominator sucking at his shaft and licking up and down it as if he was a melting ice cream cone and Queen Tyr'ahnee fitting his cock head into her tiny invisible super powerfully sucking mouth. He groaned and arched his back as the two queens of the universe continued to share his dick while their hands hefted his balls. They had been left to grow large and swollen with seed that needed to find a good place to plant and grow new life.

He moaned as he felt his entire body start to clench up. He was like a toothpaste tube that was close to bursting, and he needed to find just the right place to unload everything into. And the three women that were dripping wet with sweat and passion would be the perfect places. He moaned as he reached down and ran his hand through Tyr'ahnee's practically magnetic hair as he pulled her free of his dick in case his oncoming explosion accidentally drowned her in the onslaught of his powerful orgasm.

He gasped and thrust outwards as his cock spasmed powerfully, sending wave after wave of potent sticky sperm flying through the air and landing loudly all across the four of them and the floor. Slapping down like cheeseburgers out of a corny movie, where it rains food. He groaned as his first of many orgasms began to fade, the three women blinked in amazement and shock at the sheer amount of cum that he had let loose across all of them. It was so thick and sticky. Lord Dominator moved forwards and gripped Princess Mandie's face in her hands before crashing their lips together, then pulling back to kiss and slurp down her body, finally making to the young conqurer's nipples where she began to kiss and suck and slurp eagerly at them and all of the heavy cum that decorated them like a pearl necklace. Mandie bit her thumb and moaned as Dominator ravaged her bodice, Tyr'ahnee quickly joined her and began to suck and slurp and nurse from the Martian warrior princess with eager reckless abandonment that did not fit with the queens image.

Ronan stood up and moved around the back of the pretty little sluts until he saw their glorious backsides. He grinned and gripped Dominator's big squishy booty and slammed himself into her pussy without any warning, his cock was already slick from how hard she worked over it and it slide in without a bit of resistance.

"Oh shit! Oh good that is so gooooooooood!" Dominator moaned in happiness as she wiggled her hips and went back to sucking on Mandie before flinging her hips back, she was going to be the lucky one that got all of his cum to paint her insides white as snow! She was going to be first! Ronan's fingers expertly snaked their way between Tyr'ahnee's legs and began to finger and scissor her with a grin on his face as she moaned and blushed a dark pink that covered her entire face. He smiled and began to finger her very core, she was like putty in his hands, completely obsessed with having him fill her up to the brim and then empty her out.

SHe wiggled her hips and began to bounce against his hand as she sucked practically half of Mandie's tit into her mouth. Mandie felt a pair of fingers join her own hands as she masturbated, Dominator and Tyr'ahnee weren't about to let their main girl out after all! They wanted her to get a good old fashioned finger banging. Ronan smiled at the sight of the three of them getting along so well together. He hoped that he had something to do with that. Sex was the real universal connector.

He grinned as he slammed himself past his tiny knots all the way to the other side of Lord Dominator's womb. He groaned as she practically collapsed onto him, groaning and moaning with delight as he completely and utterly destroyed her without even breaking a sweat with the other two women.

"Oh my god! My body! My butt! My tits! My face! What is this pleasure?!" Dominator cried out as she felt her legs weaken beneath her and her resolve to outlast the others crumble, her orgasm washed over her and she was a twitching mewling mess as she felt herself melt outwards across his massive shaft that almost felt like it was ruining her. It was shaping her into the perfect sleeve for this dick! Making her into a wanton slut for this dick only! She could not take any other dick ever again!

Tyr'ahnee chuckled happily as she saw the rebellious upstart Dominator ruined beneath the onslaught of blows from the large cocked god given human form, she couldn't blame the green alien too much though, after all his cock was indescribably amazing when it was shoved all the way to the root. But his fingers were so masterful that she could not find it within herself to stay sane.

"Oh lover! Your fingers! Your fingers are incredible!" Tyr'ahnee found herself moaning out his name in rapture as she clenched down as hard as she could onto his hand, the nipple in her mouth was pulled so far backwards that it practically popped right off of Mandie. Mandie for her part was moaning and secreting so rapidly that she was damp all the way to the bottom of her feet, her body quivered and shook and she bit her index finger in an attempt to get some of the mounting pressure within herself off.

Dominator gasped and moaned loudly as she felt Ronan's cock spasm, expand and then begin to unload load after load of thick creamy delicious cum that filled her all the way to the brim and then beyond. The war lord moaned and gasped and shivered as she felt her legs and arms give out beneath her and she was being held upwards by his massive dick as it quivered within her soft pillow like pussy. His semen glopped out of her thickly, mixing with her own juices, it streaked down her overflowing cunt and legs. She collapsed as he unwound himself from within her with a grin.

Ronan did not even bother to pause and pressed himself into Tyr'ahnee and she moaned with joy and then yelped in surprise as she found herself picked up and moved until she was plopped right on top of Princess Mandie who gasped as she found herself on the couch with Tyr'ahnee astride her like a warrior taking her conquest and Ronan directly behind the Queen of Mars. His hands slapping her nice big booty that was wiggling from one side to the other eagerly trying to suck as much of his cock down as she possibly could. Mandie moaned as more fingers and a knee began to rub at her red hot pussy lips, she needed soemthing to penetrate her or else she might just loose her mind! She gasped and moaned as Tyr'ahnee began to drool and slobber in madness, the dick that was rooted oh so firmly inside of her, she moaned and shivered in joy as he thrust into her and caused her breasts to almost slap Mandie in the face.

Ronan moaned loudly as his dick continued to get massaged by the gorgeous woman below him. He brought his hand back and gave her a firm spank to the ass before slapping her other cheek and grinning as he heard her gasp his name. Her hair was flying over her face and was starting to look sticky and undignified. Mandie was rubbing herself against the two of them needfully, she wanted them so badly.

Ronan decided to indulge her and pulled himself free of Tyr'ahnee to root himself instead inside of Mandie. The Princess gasped and began to squeak as she squeezed down as firmly as she could against him, trying to milk him off as much as she possibly could. She gasped and moaned and then took Tyr'ahnee's neck and pulled it down to give her something to suck on and smother her cries.

Tyr'ahnee gasped as Mandie shamelessly gave her a hickey the likes of which had never been seen before! Ronan moaned as Tyr'ahnee locked her legs behind his back and pulled him firmly and powerfully so that his toned abs spanked into her red hot ass and his balls slapped against Mandie's light green one, the two aliens moaned as they rolled their hands over each other, squeezing and grasping and giving little tweaks to each others nipples in amazement and shock. Ronan knew that he did not have a lot of time left. He began to increase his pace, switching between the two of them faster and faster. Slapping his cock first into Tyr'ahnee and once she began to orgasm in excitement he pulled free and started to slam into Mandie, the Princess was french kissing the midnight dark maiden from mars. Pulling on Tyr'ahnee's big thick fat nipples until they threatened to come rolling right off.

"Oh my god girls! You're crushing me! Here it comes! Here it comes!" He shouted as he began to play pussy roulette with the two of them, he groaned as he began to switch cunts all the faster trying to decide whose would be getting his seed and who would get the droppings.

Ronan groaned as he pumped his spasming dick into Tyr'ahnee who howled in joy as she felt her entire mind snap as his dick began to pump purposefully inside of her sending a wave of cum to paint her insides a bright sticky white. She collapsed and felt his cock still go strongly, overflowing and dribbling into Mandie's so that she got a good amount into her as well.

Ronan pulled back with a loud sigh as his dick began to spurt powerfully into the air, still rock hard and throbbing with cum shooting out. Dominator crawled over from where she had been stickly stirring up her cunt and began to lap and suck at his dick like a popiscile as it dribbled everywhere. Ronan smiled before sitting down the two fucked out royals.

"So who wants me to fuck them again?" He asked casually as he began to play with Tyr'ahnee's ass and Dominator's tits. Mandie was practically unconscious from all of the attention she had received and was drifting in and out of sleep.

 **Review. Next thing up soon, sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Review. Next thing up soon. This might be a little on the short side, or a little on the long side. This is an OC/Queen Tyr'ahnee/Princess Mandie/Lord Dominator chapter. Includes video taping. I only take requests via PM. Leave reviews please. Next thing up soon.**

"Okay, shut up. It's rolling." Lord Dominator snapped at the two giggling women behind her, she adjusted the lenses to the video camera and stuck out her tongue as she tried to get it just right, it was taking an irriatating long amount of time for all of them to get ready. She turned and frowned at her three naked lovers as they lay on the big fancy bed practically rolling over each other in their hair brained lust.

She couldn't blame them though, after all Mandie was leaving pretty soon to go conquering a few nearby solar systems and would be gone for an idiotically absurd long amount of time. So they had all gotten together and decided that the best thing to do, in fact the most noble and logical thing to do, would be to video tape all of them having sex and send it off with her so that she could really go to town and feel remembered even when she was not physically around them. Also they had gifted her a dildo in the exact size shape and thickness of his impressive mind breaking girth.

The other two were more then fine without having one of their own, after all they would be able to go nuts on him while Mandie was gone. Which in all honesty was an astound deal! Ronan was weirdly enough totally alright with having his junk converted into a piece of space plastic, especially as it meant that Mandie would not have to live without his dick, and she would remain in the perfect shape and size for when she came back.

"Hey!" Dominator shouted at the three of them and snapping her fingers loudly before frowning, she didn't think that they were taking this seriously enough, after all this was supposed to be a serious and important thing right? Didn't they want things to go well for Princess Mandie? Not to mention Lord Dominator hated the idea that these three losers might just get started before her, and then she might not get as much time as she wanted with that big piece of delicious meaty dick.

"Well is everything ready? After all we might not get a good chance again!" Queen Tyr'ahnee teased the slightly hot headed bully of the cosmos. Dominator rolled her eyes before she shook her head and chuckled before she practically oozed over to where they were all waiting for her to join in, it got a good eye full of her perky large ass, larger then Tyr'ahnee's and perkier then Mandie's bubble butt, she definitely had the juciest thickest ass out of all of them. And she knew that, that defintiely got him as hard as a stone and firm enough that he could probably cut glass. Dominator laid across the bed with her butt cheeks still facing the recording device. She blew Ronan a kiss and then gave her booty a little shake and twitch.

"Oh yeah, we are definitely ready." She said as she waved over her shoulder. Tyr'ahnee and Ronan gave little waves to the small recording device before Ronan lay back onto his back and began to speak, they didn't really have a script. They did not think that they would need one. After all this was just going to be something cool and fun for Mandie to jerk off to in her spare time.

"Well lover, I hope that you enjoy the show, especially because you are already here and are definitely going to enjoy joining in!" Ronan said as he picked up Mandie's breast and apprecaited the heft and bounce behind it, it looked delicious, the warrior princess was blushing and even giggling in embarassment over all of the nice attention that she was receiving from her relishing lovers.

"Of course I am going to enjoy the show. But first let's get your tool all ready for the performance." She said as she began to kiss down his chiseled abs and powerful core until she reached his hard as a rock cock. She licked her lips and took the head in her mouth, stretching her mouth as wide open as she could force it, it was still threatening to tear her cheeks open. It was just so big and girthy. And a little unwieldly. She began to slurp and suck and tightly wrapped her small taunt breasts around his shaft as she worked her head up and down and licked and slurped. Her breasts acting like wet sponges thanks to how much sweat was pooling off of her already.

Ronan moaned and caressed her face and hair and then thrust upwards once he felt the other two women join in. Dominator was pressing her big impressive butt cheeks in from one side and Queen Tyr'ahnee was licking him up and down and using her large bouncy breasts to give it plenty of loving attention. She moaned as his extra hot cock worked itself between her breasts, really giving it a good pounding. She felt as if she was going to get burned from hot hot his cock was. She moaned as his flavors overwhelmed her senses.

Ronan smiled as Mandie swung herself over so that she was not laying across his chest and her pussy was directly in his face, he opened his mouth, gave her butt cheeks a little spank and began to lick at her precious of precious's. Mandie shivered and moaned, she knew that she would definitely not last long thanks to the taste of his dick and how strongly and insistinetly he was working at her folds. He was searching for her secret gspot and finding it with minimal trouble. He grinned and ground his teeth against her pussy and she yelped at the slight pain but was definitely far more interested in the strange jolt of pleasure that ran through her entire body afterwards. His tongue was astounding.

Ronan agreed except for the flavor of her pussy, it was strangely sweet and had an aftertaste of pure honey. He grinned and ground his hips against the hunks of pleasureable flesh that was being bashed against his cock, he felt as if he was about to blow at just about any minute. He hoped that he wouldn't accidentally drown anyone with the tidal wave of pure rich creamy cum that would be pouring out.

Everyone groaned once Mandie was forced off of him with a pop and Tyr'ahnee forced Dominator to step away. Tyr'ahnee was grinding her hips together in joy and excitement before she mounted his massive dick and turned to the camera with a wink.

"Now this is a move that my martian queen mother taught me when I was just a child. I have loved this move ever since. I just enjoy the thought of being in control." She said with a grin before she sat herself down on top of his cock and forcing him to remain situatied since he still had all of Princess Mandie on top of him. Ronan moaned out as the force and suck of a black hole slipped it wet and slippery entrance down over his cock. He moaned as he thrust upwards and sheathed himself completely before gasping as she bounced up and seemed to spin her hips around like a cartoon character absolutely obsessed with his dick.

She moaned as his member thrust and vibrated inside of her, it was utterly mind breaking how good he felt! She moaned and gripped a hold of a gasping Mandie as she rubbed her pussy even harder against his face. Tyr'ahnee was bouncing so hard and fast that she almost didn't feel him enter and exit anymore, it was just a constant buzzing stimulation that caused her to gasp and bite a hold of one of Princess Mandie's sharpened elf ears.

Mandie moaned and began to drool a little over Ronan's chiseled extra hard torso as she gripped the large black mammeries that swung free and proud between the two alien warlords. Ronan loved the feeling of the butt cheeks on his balls and face and began to slurp and suck the harder, his cock was being massaged by an utter expert as Tyr'ahnee seemed to have complete control over the situation, but that didn't mean that he was about to pass up the oppurtunity to completely wreck the epic pussy that he found himself totally sheathed inside of.

He began to thrust even harder, meeting each of her sweaty smacks with one of his own. Causing the queen to start to loose her mind as his addictive cock began to piston in and out of her so fast that she thought she very well might break in half. Ronan began to slurp loudly as Mandie's pussy juices pumped over his tongue. He slurped it up as loudly as he could before pulling the dazed space slut off.

"Man that tasted delicious. Thanks. It was also just the boost I needed to do this." He said before leaning forward and latching onto Tyr'ahnee's volleyball like breasts and began to slurp at a nipple, causing the queen who had never been touched in such a way before to go completely balistic. Her pussy clamped down hard enough to break a vein and Ronan began to unload inside of her.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH YYYYYYEEEESSSSS! It's like a firehose is inside of meeeeee!" Queen Tyr'ahnee announced to the entire room as she shimmied and shook and slammed herself down hard enough to send her tits flying up and down with reckless abandonment. She began to pant and blush so deeply when she got filled to the brim with his salty savory creamy cum. It dribbled a little bit out of her as she winked at the camera and clambered off of her lover before collapsing fitfully on the bed.

Mandie whistled at Ronan and he turned to see she had laid out on her hands and knees with her booty shaking in the air. She gave it a firm spank and continued to shake it.

"Come and get it lover." She said in a thick sultry voice. Ronan of course complied and she gasped as he stretched her to the breaking point and then beyond. His slick as an otter cock slammed all the way to the end of her tunnel and found itself snug in her womb. She gasped as he pulled out before slamming right back in, again and again. Going faster and faster. She moaned and began to giggle in sheer ecstacy. Knowing that she was going to be shoving a dildo into her pussy in a few months to something like this...she found it incredibly erotic.

She gasped as his thumb played with her ass hole and then shivered and cried out in lust as he kissed the back of her sweaty neck.

"Oh yeah, you feel amazing baby. So good." Ronan said as he speed up his thrusts, he was utterly obliterating her pussy, he was just so big! His cock seemed to grow every time that she rode it, with every thrust inside of her it got larger and fatter and thicker and longer and turned her insides into a glorious swampy mush. She howled as she orgasmed, Ronan not wanting to be left out decided to speed up his thrusts and cum again although he had cum pretty quickly before. He didn't mind though, he was almost an expert at depositing his load within a woman. Just another trick of his species he supposed. She collapsed onto her front, her knees locked and her shaking hips stuck upwards with loud peeps of joy echosing from her mouth. Ronan gave hr ass a firm pat and then a kiss.

"You look exhausted, maybe take the next round out for a bit baby." He said as he turned to Lord Dominator who was biting her finger aluaringly and smiling before he practically pounced like a cat at the sight. Dominator screeched in joy as she looked at the camera and opened her mouth as he entered her, her tongue lolling out obscenely.  
"Yeah, his cock is sooooo good right? So big and thick? With just the right amount of give so that it doesn't absolutely shred you in half! I bet you miss this huh? Don't worry toots. This cock will be right back inside of you before you know it!" She said happily popping her lips as he gripped her ankles and moved them right beside her ears. She was practically smiling from ear to ear as he thrust harshly inside of her. She looooooovvvvvveeeeeeddddd how he utterly and completely screwed her brains out! She happily gasped as he took complete and utter control.

Ronan felt like he was riding a tiger, if he wasn't careful then she would scratch off his face. He gulped and gasped and arched his back as he went for the deep plunge, popping himself to the limit and threatening to throw out his back. His toes curled and he cam hard. Dominator gasped as she felt someone lick her toes and saw her other two lovers giving her tentative licks as she climaxed, causing her to shiver and quake and collapse in on herself in a pleasure puddle.

The four of them fell back as Dominator's orgasm rang through the room and the bed's creaking threatened to collapse the entire thing around them. They lay panting in sweaty bliss in silence for a few moments.

"Okay let me just send this and then...uhoh." Lord Dominator said as she stood on shaky legs beside the camera, her pussy bright red and dripping with semen. She gulped and turned to the fucked stupid pile of lovers as Ronan looked at her curiously. Mandie and Tyr'ahnee wrapped in his arms and cuddling his chest like a couple of kittens.

"What is it?"  
"I might have accidentally sent that one up and out onto the outer space internet. Where everyone can see it...whoops?" She said with another mischevious chuckle and a shrug. Ronan wanted to protest, but he was drained of energy and semen and just also shrugged, it was what it was. Who cared if some loser caught them screwing on the internet? He got hte real deal.

 **Next thing up soon. Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side, or a little on the long side. Any story suggestions should be PM'ed to me. I prefer that over getting them in the comments. I do like getting ideas for the actual story though in the comments. This is a Ronan/Threesome in a shower scene. REview.**

Ronan sighed happily as he washed his head in the super large super powered shower that was on the space ship. He was pretty sure that it belonged to Queen Tyr'ahnee. PRincess Mandie didn't really focus on showering that much since her species had a strange habit of just being naturally clean (Something about wiping the blood off in battle, it was an entire thing, he didn't pay that much attention) And Lord Dominator's ship had a few showers but more often then not a bunch of lava would just come pouring out of it instead of hot water. So really it was a good guess that this was Queen Tyr'ahnee's ship. Plus the woman liked fancy stuff and nothing got fancier then a shower like this.

It was a sort of ancient martian themed bathing house with benches and steam rooms and fountains with lovely half naked ladies pouring water everywhere. He really liked it. It was fancy. He scrubbed and grinned to himself, things were going well. He was screwing the three women every single day, more often three times each. The cream pieing was fun and he had not been able to let loose and go nuts with another mate for a very long time. Mostly because they were not able to keep up with his cock and cum and would just break in half instead of muscle through it. Luckily for him, the three lovely ladies were more then willing to muscle through.

They weren't quitters, and in fact if anything he was probably the one who was most in trouble because of how intense the three of them were. In fact he didn't always know when they might just show up for a quick round or seven. Which was why he liked to spend so much time in the shower in the mornings. He would get hydrated for the day, clean off his dick, and maybe even get some sweet shower sex.

He heard the door to the shower open, the jets that faced his back were blocked and he grinned. He felt a pair of long strong arms wrap around his torso and a soap began to clean his front. He felt a pair of nice soft fun bags the size of pillows for royalty press into his back. Which meant that it was probably the queen coming for a nice hot quickie.

"Hmmm. You nearly scared me there." He said as he felt her begin to clean his back with her big breasts, they were all soaped up already, and probably a little sticky from all of the cum that had flown between them when she gave him a vicious tit job the other night. He grinned and felt a hand grip his butt and then squeeze it. He turned to look over his shoulder and his eyes widened while his face paled. It wasn't just the white headed queen waiting for him, the others had decided to join in and get a piece of this nice hot steamy shower action.

"Okay, now all three of you did scare me there." He said as the three moved around and surrounded him so that there was no possible way for him to escape from their nefarious clutches. He could hear the water splash against their skin, making them slick and steamy and prepared for just about anything. Mandie rubbed her hand across his broad shoulders and he felt his hand get caught and slapped heartiliy against Lord Dominator's nice fine flank, so big and soft it was like gripping a slippery pillow.

"MMMMM. Now we can help wash you off." Queen Tyr'ahnee said breathlessly and very sultriliy as she leaned heavily against his chest and pressed her big soap covered breasts against him his fingers went almost instinctively to her dripping wet pussy which cried out for his touch, nice and warm and open and all ready for him.

"And maybe we can finally get you to shave instead of having a permanent five o'clock shadow." Princess Mandie said as she moved the water across his entire body. He chcukled and moved to look at her and shook his head good naturedly.

"Over my dead body. I like the way that it looks. Plus I have never once shaved in my life or ever felt the need to. I look good this way." He said as he coordinated around them. After all while he was surrounded he still wanted to remain in charge of the entire situation. Which was pretty hard since all three of the horny sex starved women clearly wanted to be the dominant one in the relationship. And in the situation. And in their day to day life in general. They were all pretty intense that way. He sort of questioned why he didn't do the sensible thing and run for the hills just like every other guy in their relationships and lives, but he liked to think that he was much better then the average guy and could take whatever craziness that these three cooked up for him. At least he hoped so.

Plus he remembered why he stuck around. Queen Tyr'ahnee cupped his massive shaft and balls and began to squeeze and stroke him into hardness, he did not need a lot of coaxing though. He was already plenty aroused thanks to how gorgeous all of them looked when they were soaking wet and licking their lips and admiring his big strong shaft. He moaned and gripped her by the hips pulling the royal queen forward and forcing his face in between her neck and shoulder and starting to suck on it strongly. Intending to leave a hickey the likes of which she had never felt before.

Tyr'ahnee moaned in joy and began to rub her soaked pussy against him in a vain attempt to get a few orgasms off. Lord Dominator was eagerly pressing herself against Princess Mandie, their arms wrapped around each other and their tongues battling for dominance as they cupped each others big ass cheeks and pressed against the wall of the shower, the jets getting them more and more soaked, soon they would be drenched. Dominator's hair stuck wetly to her face and neck and she snuggled needfully against the Princess. It was amazing how large the shower actually was, sure they sort of bumped into each other, and rubbed allauringly against each other, their asses hitting, their breasts pressing, his cock took up a majority of the room. But it simply turned all of them on all the more.

Ronan wished that the moment would never end, that he could jsut live in this nice warm, wet shower with these three absolutely gorgeous women forever. He grinned as he could not wait any longer, this was probably going to be a quick session, but he did not care he just wanted his cock to be absolutely smothered in pussy. He gripped Tyr

ahnee beneath her thighs and picked her up, rudely slapping her against the wall, she gasped and arched her back as he shoved his entire cock inside of her, moaning in delight as her slippery pussy contracted and seemed to practically suck him in, taking him all the way down to the root. He groaned and began to thrust with speed and gusto. His hips slapped wetly against hers, his balls bounced filled to bursting with his sweet salty cum.

Tyr'ahnee was reduced to a moaning state within seconds and felt her eyes fly open once a pair of lips took both of her nipples. She looked down to see Princess Mandie affectionately sucking on her breasts, sure nothing was going to come out, but it felt astounding! She moaned and caressed the younger womans head as she continued to suckle like a baby. IT felt so needie and powerful, Tyr'ahnee had no idea how she was able to keep her mind.

"Oh yes! Yes my lover just like that! Pound that slutty little pussy! It is desperate for your warm seed to flood it! Flood me like there is no tomorrow you big dicked stud!" Ronan gasped as he felt his shaft get licked wetly and lovingly. He looked down to see Dominator squatting between the two of them, water streaming down her face. She was slurping at his cock sshaft and her dripping wet pussy, letting their needy desires pool down her face and sitting in the concaves of her breasts. She smiled and gave his balls a little whack causing him to yelp and press even faster and harder into the dark skinned alien slut he was taking to pound town.

He moaned as he felt his dick start to harden beyond belief. He heard a pair of feet jump off the ground and nearly took a tumble once Mandie landed on top of his shoulders, her dripping wet pussy was pressing into his face and he knew what she needed. What she wanted. And he was oh so happy to give it to her. He gripped her hips and began to eat her out, causing her to turn into a blushing alien mess, her hands ran through her thick hair and she rolled her hips over and over.

Tyr'ahnee slapped a nipple into her mouth and began to suckle, she needed the stimulation or else she would loose her mind!

Tyr'ahnee howled as hse orgasmed and Ronan removed his slippery cum coated cock from her clenching pussy. He looked down at it quizzically before sighing, he still had not cum yet. Then all of a sudden Mandie slipped down his seal like body until she was beside his shaft. Tyr'ahnee scooted forward and Dominator continued to slurp loudly against his dick, looking up at him with a smile.

The three women moved to a different section of his cock, which was pretty easy seeing as it was as thick as a leg and as long as an alien elephants trunk. IT would be nearly impossible for them to actually need to share the same porion. So they didn't. Dominator ran her long tongue over his dick, wrapping around it and slurping, her forked tongue flicking at his flesh and squeezing tightly enough to threaten to burst a blood vessel. In fact most machines would snap from her tongue. But not his monster cock. Princess Mandie was kissing it and sucking it into her mouth, giving little hickies up and down and coating it in her lipstick, just because she was taking a shower didn't mean she couldn't look good! And Queen Tyr'ahnee took the royal 'crown' into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down.

Ronan moaned, the stiumulation was mind breakingly good! They knew just where to run their tongues, just where to make him go insane. Their hands, slippery and wet and warm began to cup his swaying bouncing cock, they cupped his balls and hoisted them upwards. They were so big and full, his nut sack had enough semen to get every last woman in the galaxy knocked the fuck up! Tyr'ahnee could not wait to taste his oh so addictive flavor. Her hands rubbed around him, her breasts threatening to burst with pleasure.

"Oh shit! Girls! Here it comes!" He said as he pulled free from their too hot embrace. He gripped his shaft and with three mighty pulls he was soon orgasming. Loudly and hotly and long. His cum flew in long ropes through the shower, only a trickle went down the drain. Most was caught by Tyr'ahnee on her breasts where she began to rub it in instincitively like a lotion. Dominator got a lot on her perfect puffy pouting blow job lips that split open in a smile and began to slurp it down. Mandie found herself coated in his sticky jizz and blinked in happiness before grinning and nuzzling his cock in joy.

"Well I think that getting that messy, we all might need to take another shower." Ronan said as he wiped his mouth of pussy juices and Tyr'ahnee turned the cum that covered her breasts into a healthy froth. Mandie and Dominator looked at each other quizzically, their faces absolutely coated in cum. And began to giggle nonstop.

 **Review. Next thing up soon, sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**


	9. Chapter 9

**REview. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. This is a Ronan/Lord Dominator chapter with recording and cucking. Also a few other characters will show up off and on. There will be a lot of Lord Hater bashing in the following chapter. So you are warned.**

 **Any story ideas please PM me I prefer to keep the comment sections for comments.**

The skeleton man rubbed his chin as he thoughtfully pondered what to do. Which was sort of hard for the bone head since he had very little gray matter to work with. Frankly if it wasn't just straight up rage he had difficulty processing things. So he was sort of at a loss about what to do when he woke up this morning with his bedroom tv screen down and an enormous note that read "PLAY ME" on it.

He debated, he could yell for someone, he could go about his day, he could always come around and check up on it later. Or he could just press play and see what it was. He frowned and rubbed his chin thoughtfully before standing up and stalking around the enromous tv screen. He had stolen it from a department store a long time ago, well his ex girlfriend had stolen it for him for a present. Something about their anniversary, he couldn't be bothered to remember what it was all about. She had freaked out though when he had not given her anything. And then freaked out even harder when he gave her half of an old moldy sandwich that he had been saving underneath his bed.

There was just no pleaseing or understanding women, it was like they were a mystery. He groaned and sat back down, he was going to have to activate this thing and see what was going on. God he hated actually having to do things! He moaned and clapped his hands to activate his tv screen. The next thing he knew his ex girlfriend Lord Dominator's smiling face filled up the screen.

"Sup Hater. Or should I call you lord loser?" She said snidely as she moved the camera around slightly expertly, she didn't use the stuff all that often, normally letting her robots control everything. But she probably wanted this to be some sort of personal touch. Lord Hater grinned to himself and rubbed his PJ robes self centeredly.

"Well look who just came crawling back for forgiveness." He said as he admired his boney exterior and smirked at the scowling screen.

"By the way ebfore you get too far into monologuing you should know that this is a recording and I can't actually hear you. Loser." Lord Dominator said bluntly knowing that he was already planning on trying to digging his teeth in and going on and on about how utterly awesome he was. She wanted to bite that right in the bud before it grew into something annoying. He complied and gazed at her in questioning shock, wondering just what was going to happen, and what she was planning on doing now?

"Now your tiny little brain is probably trying to figure out what someone like me is doing getting back in contact with such a lame ass pencil dick loser like you." She said as she readjusted the camera and sent it floating backwards just a little bit. Lord Hater felt his jaw fall off and then slapped it back on and blinked in surprise and astonishment at what he saw before him. Lord Dominator grinned wickedly, her bright coal like eyes glowing brighter and brighter by the second as she clearly grew more and more aroused just by being in the prescence of the object.

He thought it was a massive pole at first, but he could not be further from the truth. It was a dick. More then that it was a truly massive dick, the size rivaled that of a wild animals. It was probably the biggest dick that he had ever seen in his life! It bounced casually in Lord Dominator's hand as if it was waving hello to him, it did not seem to care or be self conscious that it was being recorded at all!

"Yeah, this is why I thought I should get in contact with you. You were always so sad and pathetic, I thought that you might want to see what a real mans cock looks like. Well it looks like this, this is a true mans dick, literally the greatest dick in the entire galaxy. It is so big and firm and thick, it is the nicest thing that I have ever tasted, or smelled, or seen. And it is not attached to you. Which is probably driving you utterly insane right about now." Lord Dominator took a moment to pause and lick the entire thing all the way from the base of his balls to the tip of his cock, she actually had to move the camera along the length of the shaft because it was just too big to take in in one shot.

Lord Hater watched in growing amazement and embarassment as her tongue seemed to dance across the cock with reckless abandonment in a way that she had never done with him. In a way that he had never caused her to act. She gazed at the camera out of the corner of her eye and winked with a sultry grin. He could just imagine her rubbing her thighs together, getting wetter and wetter. He could practically hear her thighs and pussy dripping her delicious addicitice pussy juices right out across the bedspread that she was kneeling and crawling across. Her big booty up and wiggling around in the air, Lord Hater bit his knuckles and began to whimper in fear. She actually let that thing fuck her? She let it go inside of her? It was practically larger then some hoagies that he ate! It was way too big for any one person to take alone! Even if that person was Lord Dominator, the warlord with the best booty in the entire known galaxies. Entire civilizations worshipped her grand and bountiful booty! And if anyone could screw something that large or want to it would be her.

But he watched nervously and enviously as she began to get to the head of the dick, it was so large and colored an angry bright red that looked like it belonged on a comet heading into earth, and not on a persons body. He moaned and winced as Lord Dominator began to bob her head up and down the dick, seemingly taking it as if it were no trouble at all. She continued to suck and slurp on it, getting it nice and lubed up. The camera was moved backwards by some third party and Lord Hater finally got a good look at the person that was screwing his ex girlfriend.

The guy was very tall, maybe a head or two taller then Lord Dominator, which means that he would be like a giant compared to the relatively squat Hater. The guy was also rippling with muscles, from the top of his neck down to his bare toes, every inch of him looked well defined and muscular. It was very intimidating, it looked natural too as if he had never even stepped inside of a gym before, he was just naturally born with an incredible body that would put any other man to shame.

He was also disarmingly handsome with a bit of stubble across his thick cheeks and jaw and had yellow cat like eyes that looked right through the camera. Hater felt as if the guy was staring directly at him. He was hardly even touching Lord Dominator, it was as if he knew exactly who she was and who he was and he didn't have to worry about losing her, she was too interested in his cock to stop. He didn't have to grip her hair or force her along his shaft, she was doing all of that herself.

She finally pulled off for some air, it seemed like it took a solid minute for her to pull all of that dick out of her mouth. She wiped her lips with the back of her arm and grinned wickedly at the camera.

"MMMMMM! That was delicious! And he hasn't even cum yet! Do you understand that loser penise? This hunk of man meat hasn't even orgasmed yet, unlike your pathetic thirty seconds to climax. He could probably fuck me for days and days. And we have before. Just locked ourselves in a room and done nothing but screw each others brains out. It was breathtaking." She chuckled huskiliy before she moved around, her big bare green booty with its freckles wiggled at the camera before she got onto all four and leaned forwards. Facing the camera, she wanted this guy to see all of the weird lust filled lewd faces that she was going to make.

She gasped as he spanked her ass heartiliy. She moaned as he did it again, making her butt cheeks shine a bright red and she blushed deeply and heavily. She then felt his big hands starting to man handle her big meaty butt cheeks. She knew what she had, she was thick as hell and knew how to flaunt it. And how to use and abuse it. And now this big boy got to enjoy all of the tastiness of her glorious cunt.

She gasped and arched her back, pushing her butt and pussy back into his mouth. He had decided that instead of fucking her he would tease her a bit first, get her nice and wet and excited and ready to take his thick meaty man meat. She moaned and groaned and began to hump backwards against his glorious tongue, it was just so strong! She had no idea how she had ever lived without it! It was probably going to drive her crazy one day, but she could deal with that. In fact she wanted it to drive her crazy. There was really no other way to live now!

She was panting and gasping, one of her eyes closed and pressed into the feather bed as her fingers tore at the sheets, trying to exercise a little bit of self will and power before she completely snapped in half. But it was so hard! The taste of his dick was still on her tongue and she wanted to swirl it all around his massive shaft! She wanted to spin on his dick like a ballerina!

"Ah! AHHHH! Ah~HHHOOAOOOAAAA YEEEEESSSS!" She screamed out loud as his tongue began to do acrobatics inside of her, reaching practically the end of her and starting to tease places where she had never been teased before. Then just as suddenly as his artful master like tongue had entered her it exited her clenching dripping wet pussy with a wet smack and the sound of him making apprecaitive sounds as he disengaged. He then lined his dribbling damp cock with her tight orgasming pussy and sheathed himself inside of her.

Lord Hater actually winced and covered his eyes as he watched, he could not stand the sounds any longer and looked again to see Lord Dominator with her tongue out and blushing deeply, her entire body getting rocked by the solid hink of masculinity firing away inside of her. She was moaning and gasping and running her fingers through her hair as he kept his hands firmly pressed into her sides. Her butt cheeks practucally twerking away like there was no tomorrow and her tight little cunt clamping down on his dong as it shot in and out of her.

She was moaning and groaning and had little tears of pleasure in her eyes as she was ridden by the masculine monstrosity. She looked to the camera and smiled like a shark.

"Oh yeah I bet you like this huh loser? This is the epic alpha cock that you only wish that you had! This thing has ruined anything smaller then sixteen inches for me! And even then they would not have the taste! The smell! The expertise that is needed in order to please me! You are pathetic! You are a bug in comparison!" She yelled at the camera as her entire body shivered with delight, her nipples were actually starting to cut into the mattress that she was tearing apart with her teeth and finger nails. They were so sharp from arousal.

The man that was fucking her moaned and gripped her ankles pulling them back sharply and slapping inside of her so fast that she almost lost her balance and found herself with her breasts cushioning her fall and her arms dangling over the bed, she looked upwards in rapture as she felt his balls tighten and his dick harden to that unobtainable stiffness that always hastened his orgasm.

She growled in joy as she felt his creamy hot cum soak her through to her very bones. She gasped and pulled an open mouth slack jawed fucked stupid face that Lord Hater had never even seen her make before. She collapsed and was rapidly turned around on her back so that her spread legs and cream filled hole was facing the camera. Her fingers went and spread her pussy lips, she grinned sadistically as she gazed directly into Lord Haters soul.

"Whoa. Do you see all of this? Your loser limp dick could not even fill me up with a drop. There has to be gallons here. I mean I am over flowing with his dick juice. It is incredible! I've never felt this full. Or this stuffed. MMMM. This feels amazing." She said as she flipped off the camera and turned it off. Leaving the last image burned into a slack jawed Lord Hater's mind, of Lord Dominator on her back with her legs and pussy filled to the brim with thick pure cum that was dripping out of her in wads with a still hard dick right beside her head that reached practically to her belly button, with the two grinning at him and flipping him off.

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Any suggestions for this story please put in the comments. Any suggestions for other stories PM me. This is a Princess Mandie/Ronan chapter where they make fun of Mark Chang so expect some Mark bashing. Review.**

"I have awoken from my slumber!" Mark Chang shouted into the small royal breakfast room as the octopus like alien darted in with his loud obnoxious voice grating on the nerves of his slaves. They looked up from making his breakfast of sugary cereal which probably would kill him faster as he refused to eat anything healthy. Ever.

The alien prince moved over to the bowl and gulped it down without pausing to chew before he gazed at a package for him on the table. He looked at it quizzically before gasping and scooting backwards like the large overdramatic ham that he is.

"What it this mysterious package that has been brought before me?! Who dares to leave this here in my prescence?!"  
"It was in the mail for you. It came this morning." One of his slaves said before Mark decematied him with a blast from a nearby ray gun before picking it up and studying the strange cube like object. It looked like a video tape. Which meant that it was probably a video tape. But it still took him a few seconds to realize what it was.

"I shall go into my silent sanctuary and see what is on it!" He announced before hurrying from the room much to all of his worker drones pleasure. The guy was freaking nuts. And never seemed to shut up, and always announced whatever it was that he was doing. To put it bluntly they all hated him with a burning passion, and the only reason that he was still alive was the misguided optimism that even the lowiliest servant might be able to overpower him when he rose to being the head monarch. But first they had to survive him.

Mark Chang blasted into his secret sanctium (The basement of the castle) where he called forth his viewing screen and deciphiring device. He studied the black brick in his tentacles before he shoved it none too gentley into the machine and sat back on his royal throne (A bean bag chair that his parents had gotten him, they would give him an actual chair if he proved that he was responsible enough hopefully one with actual cupholders.) He taped the on button and instantly recoiled back in horror at the sight that filled the screen.

It was the blazing anger filled eyes of his ex girlfriend, sort of wife, and tormentor of his very life. He let out a high pitched undignified scream and flipped over his chair in a vain attempt to hide.

"Mark Chang!" The voice bellowed out and he instantly shivered and began to blubber and beg for his life. "Calm down you pathetic squid like creature, no matter how much I would enjoy destroying your planet and putting your people to my flaming sword this is merely a recording recommended to me by my...lover you might say..."Mark Chang poked his head out from udnerneath the bean bag still shivering and sniffeling like a pathetic spineless simpleton.

"Uh-buh-guh-duc?"He whimpered out as he attempted to understand exactly what she was saying to him.  
"Yes that is right you disgusting bit of intergalatic goop. My lover." She said as she moved back and exposed the torso of a large hunk of a man. Mark Chang gazed on in shock, the man was covered with muscules, they bulged and rippled and seemed to be sculpted by the gods themselves. They were perfection. Sure they were not as perfect as his species incredible tentacles and grand minds and military might...but they were still pretty bad ass.

Mark Chang would never admit it in public but the guy would probably be able to kick his ass without even trying at all. Mark Chang saw the camera move slowly and carefully across the well preserved body, it looked like it belonged on a professional warrior. He wondered just who this creature was, and how it could possible be the intimiadting and hideous Mandie's lover. After all this was Mandie they were talking about! She was a monster! With her bouncy breasts that were large and soft, to her firm child bearing hips that could not produce a single egg! To her nice thick booty that was scarred by a million wars. She was nothing like the gorgeously flabby and tentacle covered inhabitants of his planet. She was too green and slick.

(The fact that his species was considered repulsive by most inhabitated planets and pretty much by anything that could actually see or reason, or even just exist went right over his head. In fact it was their jerky entitled attitude that was a staple of his planet that mostly made people hate his kind. It was nothing personal that they had against them, it was just too unpleasent a fact to get past.)

(Mandie on the other hand was considered an exotic erotic beauty from the stars and man different males and females of entire worlds had given up their lives and independence just so that they could say that they served under her and her amazingness. She was everything that any rational hot blooded creature would want, with a big booty, a strong muscular core, a nice set of tits that could feed an army, strong arms and legs and the endurance of a marathon runner. She was gorgeous, sensual, passionate and everything that was wanted or needed in a lover. Mark Chang just had his head so far up his ass that he couldn't see it.)

Mark Chang gazed in wonder and confusion as he saw Princess Mandie move behind the man and grip something below the screen, she slowly raised it up, her arm physically straining, this powerful arm that could swing a battle hammer around without any problem and cleave entire monsters in half. SHe physically strained to raise this cock upwards. At first he thought that it was fake, a metal pole disguised as a reproductive tool. But once he saw the entire thing he was speechless and the blubbering stopped as he gazed in amazement at what had to be the biggest dick in all of the universe.

It practically throbbed with power and malovelonce. It was pumped full of adrenaline and probably was stocked full of cum, just threatening to come pouring out at any given moment. She could not even get her entire hand around it, suddenly the picture switched and the two were being filmed on the side, and in a split screen so that he could see the front. Clearly they had put a lot of effort into this. She was standing on top of a stepping stool so that she could just peek over his broad shoulders and grin wickedly at the camera.

She gazed deep into it and Mark Chang shivered like she had just threatened to crawl through it and murder him with her bare hands. SHe probably could too, she was powerful enough.

He whimpered again and she rolled her eyes.

"I know what you are doing you pathetic piece of trash, you are probably scared that we are going to track you down and screw you until you bleed. Well don't worry. I've been introduced to what a real man is...to what real relationships and love are. So I don't even care about pathetic garbage like you." She said in her high pitched sing song voice. He bit his tentacles and began to blubber again, trying to reason with the extra large tv version of the women. Sure she cou;dn't hear him...but he could just tell that she could sense his feelings somehow.

He worried that she had used her hideousness to twist the tape and make it so that she knew exactly what he was thinking and doing. She was just so terrifying! He wanted to curl up into a ball and hide forever! But she just gazed at him with contempt, that was somehow the worst of it, the fact that she didn't even feel like killing him. He was below that for her.

She gripped the dick in both of her hands and began to stroke it. SHe squeaked and moaned, seemingly turned on just by touching his extra long extra large cock. Mark had no idea how she even fit it into her, it was just way too huge! It had to break her every single time! And yet she was playing with it like it was some sort of super heavy toy!

"Oh yeah, now this is the perfect piece of meat! I have been so angry lately because I couldn't find something that could actually satisfy me! All of the dicks that I have had in my life have been like your's. Sad and patehtic. I thought that since you had so many tentacles we might be able to work something out...but then I realized that even your oh so precious tentacles were weak and stupid." She said as she grinned with her sharpened teeth, her fingers tightening and she moaned in joy as she continued to stroke the dick. She reached underneath and cupped and lifted his balls. Her back and arm straining as she flexed to fit even one of the coconut sized monstrosities in her hand. It was just so big and warm, she felt like she might burn herself if she touched it for too long!

"Oh my I can't wait for you to see the best part though!" She said giggling excitedly as she began to bounce his dick even faster, to really turn her hands into a blur, rolling his dick and balls in her hands she let out an excited squeal as he squirted off a long line of semen. A shot of white cum that looked like it was being blasted out of a fire hose shot through the air and smacked into one of the camera's tipping it over. Within a second a new one was put in it's place.

The man grinned and waved as a new shot began. It was Mandie on her back with her leg's spread. Her face was excited and looked a little sick at what was going to happen next. She blushed deeply as he gripped her legs and raised them far over his head. He placed them down on his shoulders and pressed downwards. SHe gasped as she felt his monster sized cock spread her lips with little to no resistence and then plunge deep into her depths. She closed her eyes and squealed to the heavens as her arms wrapped around his neck and she enjoyed her absolute favorite position. She began to gasp and moan, begging for more of his rock hard dick to penetrate her.

She bounced against him, her tits squashed against his chest as they begged to be man handled and squeezed and plucked and played with. SHe moaned as his hands went to her hair and began to pet it like a little dog. She wiggled her hips as he pushed in and out of her, making her into his squeaking squawking bitch. PRacitically turning her inside out as he began to pump his hips faster and faster.

"See!-OH!-This is what a real~Oh my god!~ Lover is like! HUFF-GULP-PANT! I have this to look forward to for all of time!-GASP! In fact I never need to worry about!-OhMYGAWDSANDSTARSSOGOOD! Being stuck with a weak little squid like you ever again!:)!"

Mark wasn't sure how she had said that smiley face out loud but she had and had flipped him off as well. SHe was grinning and grinding her hips into him, her sex was dripping with her cum and she was gasping and panting for air. She was shivering beneath his broad muscular back, her legs squeezing against his body to try and get more and more of him inside of her, she could never have enough of him inside of her, or for long enough it seemed. She wanted him to live inside of her permanently!

Mark began to rub his tentacles together nervously, this couldn't be real right? He had so much pride in himself that he had not been saddled with her...and yet she looked to be so happy, and content and powerful. And violent. She gasped as her powerful muscle bound core tightened up and she began to thrust back even harder and faster.

She was nearing her climax. And it had only been a few minutes. Mark watched with wide empty eyes as she orgasmed. Then orgasmed again. And again. And again. Hours later his eyes still red and raw from not blinking he saw the balls attached to the enormous powerful muscle bound creature start to contract and his thrusting increase. He groaned and pressed down on the purple headed princess with a howl. She was too fucked out to actually say a word. She just lay there and began to shiver and cry and moan in happiness.

He uncorked his pork sausage out of her red and raw fucked pussy. It was filled to the brim with his seed. His semen was so fertile that Mark's alien eyes could actually see the numerous cells swimming around inside of it. And he could tell just how fertile the woman was that he had pumped them into. Mark wanted to scream and run from the room for help. After all...this was unprecedented! He was royalty...and they thought so little of him that they wanted to send him this...this...this...erotica?!

"Haha...puff...pant...now that is called making love...you pathetic piece of damp calamari." Princess Mandie said with a grin as she fainted, her eyes rolling back and a wide smile on her face. Her legs quivered and trembled as her body attempted to accept more of his dick juice inside of her, but it was near impossible...there was just too much boiling hot cum inside of her. She was filled to the brim.

And Mark Chang was left a blubbering confused entitled mess at the sight as many hours later the tv turned off.

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. This is a Tyr'ahnee/Ronan chapter with some recording and Duck Dodgers bashing. Don't like then skip over. Any requests PM me. Remember to comment.**

Duck Dodgers, the greatest space person of all time (So he told himself, he was more around the lower thirty percentile) taped at his key board in boredom. What was the greatest space explorer supposed to do when he had nothing to do, his sidekick was off somewhere having a 'date' with a 'real person' and his number twos parting words had been 'and you should get out of the space ship and try to do the same all you do is sit around and talk about how awesome you are and if you don't do something soon our superiors said that they will cancell our show whatever that means.'

Really Duck Dodgers was surrounded by a bunch of incompotents, he really had no one to blame except everyone else, after all he had been frozen once! He blinked sleepily before shaking from his slumber. Something was different about his state of the art thirty year old out of date computer screen. There was a small message blinking in the corner, a mail message. From a mail person. He rubbed his chin and hummed in his heavy lisp. He squinted and wished that he actually had good eye sight unlike so many other members of his species.

He finally used his higher intelligence to decipher the common code, then again anything could. It was written in a commonly used langauge.  
"Open me up." He hummed and muttered some nonsense to himself, this could be a devious plan created by some of his many enemies meant to destroy him. And humilaite him. But then again...it could also be a call from help from a rich and super sexy alien queen with an attractive mane of hair who would be willing to give him untold power as a puppet ruler where he would do nothing but get praised all day long.

He decided that worst case scenario he could just blame his patethic excuse for a sidekick and hope for the best. He pressed the button and nearly fell out of his chair in shock. There she was, arguably the most attractive woman in the entire universe. The one that got away. Or the one that he had gotten away from to be specific. After all if there was one thing that could be said about Queen Tyr'ahnee it was that she was a very scary and dangerous and downright crazy woman that you needed to get away from in order to survive.

Duck Dodgers composed himself as much as he could and turned back to the computer screen, after all he was duck dodgers! He had a reputation to uphold! And he had to make sure that she was giving him a reward for being pretty awesome overall. He would normally avoid this addmittedly extremely attractive ruler like the plague...but then again maybe she had come crawling back and recognized his superorirty. He was a pretty superior specimen. And he didn't just say that because of all of that colonizing that he was technichally doing.

"Well look who it is. The big boobied bitch herself, now what can you do for me toots?" He said expecting some sort of response, when there was none he realized that he had never actually turned it on...then he realized much to his shock that it wasn't a phone call. It was a recorded message. It was probably her begging for him to take her back. But she was crazy so he obviously wasn't going to...but then again maybe she begged...and he loved watching people beg.

Duck Dodgers casaully turned it on with a smirk on his face and then frowned in concentration as the camera slowly pulled out away from the womans pink striped face, there was no talking, only a weird damp sound in the background, as if something big and damp and slighly fleshy was being repeatedly stroked off. Duck Dodgers nearly fell out of his seat and gasped loudly at the sight before him.

It was Queen Tyr'ahnee standing behind some guy. A total stranger, who had a rugged masculine body and was grinning cockily. Her hand was wrapped tightly as she could manage to fit in her hand, which was not a whole hell of a lot. She could just sort of hold it in her hand and then squeeze a little bit but that was about it. Her pink blush was growing even bigger and bigger, he knew that was a sign that she was incredibly aroused. He had seen it once before when they had first met and never again after that for some reason. The hung stud was just standing there and smirking and letting her go to town on him.

A long thin line of drool became apparent as it dribbled down her cheeks and chins. Her eyes were wide and excited as she jerked off this holy terror of an alien. She moved her other hand around and sort of got it around the big hunk of meat. She was breathing heavily as she continued to work her arm, she looked as if she was straining to try and get him off. His testicles stirred between his legs, it was impossible to tell how he put on pants, simply because his dick was like a third leg and his balls were a couple of basketball sized monsters that looked like they would break if they ever produced cum.

The camera was shaken a little and there was some giggling, clearly there were other people in the room who were in charge of filming the entire thing. Dodgers gulped and rubbed his neck, hoping against hope that this was all a ploy, or some sort of hypnotism plot, after all why the hell would this gorgeous big titted amazonian of a goddess be interested in jerking some jerk off in front of other people...it made no sense! She would never do that for him! And he was him! He was amazing! Why would she do this to him! How dare she!

Then it only got worse. The jerking off from behind with both hands with her heavy fevered breathing and the solid slapping of flesh on flesh and her hands hardly ablve to cover this mans entire dick...it changed...Tyr'ahnee walked out from behind the man, flaunting her nice juicy hips and walking around so that her big bare ass was wiggling invitingly. Duck Dodgers found himself drooling a little uncontrollably before he wiped it away.

This could not be happening! He was the one who was suppossed to get the hot girl! He was the hero! he was supposed to be a massive prick towards the queen and eventually just take her anyway! Not this total no one! Who even was this guy! And why did he get to have Queen Tyr'ahnee jerk him off and not even make a crazed orgasmic face?! It was lunacy!

Duck Dodgers gasped and began chewing on his fingers as he saw Queen Tyr'ahnee push the big guy over so that he was on his back on a bed, his massive dick standing straight up and seemingly pointing straight towards heaven itself. She then stood up on her tip toes and sort of shimmied forwards until she was finally right above his big fat throbbing dick. She slammed herself down and moaned loudly.

That was the first sound that she had made during the entire affair. Duck Dodgers didn't know what to do, he could only stare and watch as the slab of man meat worked its way out of her pussy and then the anonymous stranger pressed upwards as she pressed downwards causing their wet sticky sexs to slap loudly together in rapture. Neither were talking, it was almost as if they had rehearsed it. They were in perfect sync and did everything without a second thought, the way that she twisted and twirled her hips as he pressed upwards and his large hands moved to grip her large bouncy tips and gorgeous looking nipples, playing them out one way and then twisting them the other way. Giving her breasts little teasing slaps to keep them nice and jiggly so that they would smoosh together and then get pulled apart.

Her massive watermelon sized breasts were completely at the mans mercy, and since her entire body had so many nerves actually placed there...well she was turning into a mess of joyful squeaking and gurgling. Her head flung back as she tightened herself around the already thick large cock. It was stretching her beyond belief and would probably rip her in half if the guy was not careful.

But she looked as if she was enjoying every last second of it. She began to shift and roll her hips so that they made the entire bed shake. The camera and walls soon began to shake, then the guy gripped her firm butt cheeks and did something that the Queen would never let anyone do. He took one of her massive puckered nipples in between his lips and began to suckle on them, making her stop and freeze before orgasming, her pink stripe covering her entire head and her silver white hair standing straight up at the roots. She quivered and tried to move her hips only to find that they had been broken during the resulting orgasm, there had been a pleasure breach and her entire mind had been destroyed.

She attempted to move but was soon at the mercy of the mans hands as they gripped her fine ass and began to force her to move up and down his extra long slippery cock as it slide in and out of her pussy, making her into a wailing bitch. She was moaning and groaning and gasping and grasping at his shoulders as his mouth made her breasts slippery and damp and just ready to get wrapped around anything. She moaned and rode his cock before freezing in shock once again.

The moan that the cay eyed man let out was so deep and powerful that Duck Dodgers was nearly tossed from his chair his space ship rattled so hard. He gulped and must have passed out...because when he awoke the movie was still going on, but they had changed positions so that Queen Tyr'ahnee was on her knees and had that massive cock caught between her slipper spit soaked breasts so that she could suck and slurp on it with her booty wiggling out towards the camera and her pussy completely full to bursting with dripping white seed. The man's hands were touching her shoulders and playing with her nipples lovingly before he looked at the camera and seemed to stare directly into the wanna be space commanders soul.

"See? She could always do much better then you. And now she has." And with that sight burnt into his eyes duck dodgers fainted again. When he woke up for the third time the movie was over but the scene frozen on the screen was Queen Tyr'ahnee riding the stud cow girl style with her hair in the air and her eyes filled with hearts while she orgasmed powerfully on his dick.

First he was ashamed, then embarassed, then pissed off. Jumping up Duck Dodgers began to tear around the room, he had to track this guy, he had to find him and beat him up or something! His fragile masculinity demanded it! With that Duck Dodgers raced into the cosmos to search for the big dick master to give him a piece of his mind!

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Includes Dominator/Ronan/Tyr'ahnee/Mandie. Review.**

"Okay so what's the catch here? Where are the secret cameras. The tanning salons, the surprisingly large bathrooms, the oil and showers that are all steamy, the willing anonymous secondary characters that we are expected to be alright with you screwing while we masturbate on the sidelines, the golden plated dildos that are strangely too warm or the skimpy outfits that we are expected to change into because it will get us hot and horny and you are into that sort of Kinky stuff?" Lord Dominator said as the three super powerful female universe crushers departed the space jet that had flown the four lovers to the small out of the way asteroid belt in the middle of nowhere.

Queen Tyr'ahnee was covering her eyes and shaking her head in absolute astonishment at Lord Dominator's response to the night out...or day out...they were close by a sun so it was hard to tell. But she was also wondering what the young alien stud who had accidentally brought them into his harem fold with his semen, planned on doing right here and now.

"I...I really have no idea how to respond to that. At all. It is something that a paranoid crazy person would say." Ronan said simply staring up at Lord Dominator and Queen Tyr'ahnee. He and Princess Mandie had already deprted the space ship and were waiting for the other two. Mandie was a little more open with her affection towards the young alien man then the other two were, of course she was also incredibly romantic and found doing stuff like this was the sheer level of romance that one could attain.

And romance was indeed a fragile and foriegn thing to the two slightly older alien war makers.

"All I wanted to do was take you three out for space ice cream. This place is pretty good." Ronan said simply jabbing his thumb over his shoulder at the small store that was sitting just over the horizon, it had a red and white print on the outside with golden flecks and there were a few booths that were already filled on the inside with a bunch of aliens getting their frozen desserts. Queen Tyr'ahnee looked at Ronan suspiciously, after all this could be a very strange and overly complex trap that he was setting up in order for them to let their guards down and then attack them. Or seduce them. Or humiliate them. Or ditch them and start some sort of chase around the entire galaxy.

"Is that why you insisted that we all dress like...this?" Queen Tyr'ahnee said gesturing down to the rather uninspiring outfit that she was wearing. It was a plain white tshirt that cupped her large martian breasts and kept them upright and proud and prepared for just about anything, she also wore a long purple skirt that reached all the way to her ankles that were crossed rather daintily on the steps. She had worn her golden crown but that was just for show along with a small purple facial scarf.

Lord Dominator had a black dress with her favorite red and yellow symbol that she wore pretty much constantly. The dress also stopped at her knees, mostly out of neccesity as her large jiggly butt cheeks tended to always make her dresses rather tight and constraining. She didn't mind the looks that it got her, it made her feel confident. Plus people were probably also going to stare at her blue hat with the yellow and red and black horns on it. So it was between the horns and her ass, either one was very 'horny'.

Princess Mandie was a little confused as to the entire process of changing clothes...she had worn armor, and lingerie, but she always wore her battle wedding gear while out in public to remind people of her dangerous personality and her years of training. So the thought of formal ware was rather...strange for the alien princess. But she had to admit, wearing cute little booty shorts and a crop top that showed off a bit of clevage and hugged the subtle curves of her body...it made her feel relaxed and rather impressed with herself that she could actually wear soemthing like it and not care.

Ronan for his part wore black work out shorts and a tight fitting red and green undershirt that he had picked up somewhere. His hair was greased back and his five oclock shadow was coming in on time. He looked the women up and down as the three stood and stared at him and then at the space ice cream parlor in relative confusion for some time.

"I've got to say that this is sort of weird and kinky even by our pretty damn depraved standards." Lord Dominator said simply as she sauntered up to Ronan and pressed herself against him, gripping his hand and moving it to her nice firm butt cheeks. "But if you really want to get dirty...and sticky...and having something sweet to eat..."

"It is none of that...I just want to get you girls some ice cream." Ronan said as he kept his hand firmly planted, after all her ass felt fantastic and it gave him an excuse to actually lead her towards the ice cream parlor and beacon the other two women to follow after him, which they did with confusion and reluctance. After all would the three of them actually be able to even function in a space ice cream parlor?

The four of them entered the very brightly lit store with the three women clustered around Ronan as they all entered and gazed around the store in a silent slightly amazed awe. It had been far too long since any of them had actually seen a conventional dwelling. And they kept on expecting something unexpected and kinky to happen to warrant all of them actually going out to get some ice cream.

Ronan approached the counter and a young blue skinned blonde alien woman stood and smiled at him before prepperily bouncing on her heels as he grinned back and took out some cash.  
"Four cones please." He said passing her the money. Their hands briefly touched and all three women bristled and stared between her and Ronan, between this random space ice cream harlot and their man. She felt the three's burning hatred locked onto her and turned uncomfortably smiling at them, trying to bring the tension down. In fact it did the exact opposite and all three murderous women bristled even more and gazed at her as she quickly spun around to start making their flavors.

"No ass to speak of." Dominator muttered under her breath elbowing Queen Tyr'ahnee who cupped her own large breast rather self assauredly as she scanned the peasent up and down as she continued to make their order. The worker handed over the cones with a nervous chuckle only for the three women to glower at her again and for Mandie to run her finger over her own throat in the classical slashing motion.

The blue women turned absolutely green with fear and rushed to the back. Ronan frowned at the three of them as they went to their seats.  
"What was that all about?" He said trying to wrap his head around their actions. They looked at him in shock before Dominator gave his chest a brief back hand.  
"You saw how she was looking at you!"

"And the way that that harlot talked to you?" Queen Tyr'ahnee said with wrath clear in her throat as she picked up her ice cream cone and stuck half of the frozen dessert into her mouth and started aggressively sucking.  
"She was taking my order." Ronan attempted to object only for Mandie to grip him around the chest and pull him close to her strong powerfully built body.

"Like a little slut." She replied as she took her space ice cream cone from his waiting hands. She licked a chunk off with her long powerful tongue with forceful eye contact. "Doesn't she know that you are all ours?"

Ronan gulped and rubbed the back of his head before shaking his head in astonishment. Sometimes he wondered about these three.

"Plus we are way more experienced then her right? Want to help me try this?" Lord Dominator said as she forced him to sit down and then plopped into his lap pressing half of her space ice cream cone against his lips and starting to melt the other side with her puffy hot dark green lips. Ronan pulled back and waved his own underneath her dark red eyes.

"I have my own ice cream, and you have your own chair." He reached underneath her, gripping her right underneath her big amazing booty that was absolutely perfect within his hands, effortlessly picked her up causing her to blush as he lifted her over his head and deposited Lord Dominator into her own seat directly beside him, giving her butt cheek a brief loving squeeze before he moved back to casually licking his cone.

He noticed that Queen Tyr'ahnee had spilled some ice cream onto her chest and was rubbing her thumb over it, looking at him and wiggling her eyebrows.  
"Oh look what happened! I made a mess...now if only there was someone who could help me clean it up..."She said gazing deeply and rapturously into his eyes. He rolled his own at her attempt and passed her some napkins.

Seriously when were these women not horny? Then again it was also sort of his fault what with cumming inside of them and everything so if anyone was to blame it was probably him. Mandie was attempting to eat her ice cream cone like she was sucking off a dick, which was sort of working, she certainly had the tongue and oral skills for it, but her eyes and mouth were too hot and most of the delicious cold space treat were dribbling down her fingers and getting them all sticky.

Ronan crunched down on his cone, he realized right then and there that this was all probably a mistake and he hoped that they would all finish sooner rather then later.

Literally three hours later Ronan stumbled onto the space craft and rubbed the smoke out of his hair, it was once again impossible to return to another place since the three of them felt the need to destroy it when the woman once again walked past and smiled at her customers in the hope of getting a big tip. Which was not a metaphor for anything she was working a low paying job.

He glared at the three women as they walked in casually in their ripped and smoke smelling clothing only to get takled by Mandie who wrapped her arms and legs around him and kissing him passionately on the mouth, still tasting like that sticky frothy space ice cream. She finally pulled away with a pop and slapped the side of his face.

"Really how dare you? Doing all of that. Making us hot and bothered and horny and turned on and then not taking responsibility. Shame on you!" She said slapping his face again causing him to shake his head in shock and amazement only for a new figure to press her ridiculously large breasts against him and start rubbing sensually against him.

"And being all naughty by taking that little trollop's side? Don't you know that we're the only ones who get your dick? Your attention? Your love?" She said as she took one of his hands and began to rub it up and down her body before pressing it to her chest and moaning in delight. Dominator pushed him backwards into a chair and gripped his pants pulling them off and running her sharpened fingers along the crack of Mandie's generous ass before shaking out of her skirt.

"Yeah! The only people you get to fuck with is us! And we get to fuck with you! And you never tease us like that again!" She said as she picked up his dick that was slowly stiffening from the breasts, the kisses and the loving tone of voices from the women. He gulped as Dominator manhandled him like he was some sort of toy before she gripped Mandie's ass. Mandie looked over her shoulder in shock before shaking her head.

"No! No wait I'm not ready!" She shouted out as she was shoved crudely down his shaft and moaning as his dick penetrated her all the way to the bottom of her soul. She gasped and bounced upwards only for her booty to be forced back down. Her bouncing was controlled by the three of them. Domiantor from behind with one hand on her left butt cheek while masturbating. Tyr'ahnee on her right butt cheek while moaning from the large ham of a hand on her body and Ronan's dick seemingly making it's own gravity by forcing the warrior slut up and down his slick cock.

She moaned and gasped, not lasting long as she practically creamed within a few seconds until Dominator pulled her off to start licking and slurping wetly and lewdly on his dick. She glowered at him, her long white hair free as she began to slurp and suck and spank her own ass to make it jiggle for his pleasure. Ronan moaned and gasped again as his hands became fulled with boob meat and the tip of his cock head was squeezed into Tyr'ahnee's tight waiting pussy as she began to ride him reverse cowgirl style. She gasped and moaned, her eyes glowing a bright pink and tiny hearts appearing around her.

Ronan felt her orgasm around his shaft and dribble down into Dominator's awaiting mouth, Dominator meanwhile was being eaten out by Mandie who was on her back and squeezing the green aliens big thick booty. The three really were incredibly horny as he had only screwed each ofr a few seconds before they came.

He was not too far behind.

He pressed Tyr'ahnee off and began to jerk off, his cream rising to the surface, his jizz begging to be let out. The three women crawled forwards and moaned as he orgasmed across their three waiting mouths, thier tongues licked and lapped it up with pleasure and they began to slurp and suckle at his still spasming cock. He moaned as they feasted on his own sweet cream. He shook his head in amazement. They really were insataible.

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Review. Next thing up soon, sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. This is a Ronan/Tyr'ahnee/Dominator/Mandie on a jungle planet chapter.**

Ronan shook his head and blinked as the wind whipped around him, they had pulled off the bag at the last moment, he wondered why he was getting so used to getting attacked, knocked unconcious and then appearing in a new random place. He should probably be a little concerned about it after all, what if someone besides his three girlfriends did it to him? Then he would probably be in a world of trouble.

He blinked and looked down impassively at the planet that was passing below them. He felt a kiss on his cheek and looked over at Mandie who was grinning widely.

"Isn't it great? We're finally doing something that you wanted to do!" She said. Ronan sucked through his teeth as he finally realized what they were talking about, he had mentioned it last night when they were all lying in their after glow, he was kissing the top of their heads, someone was smoking and they were all describing some of their kinkier ideas and personal preferences. And he had mentioned cave women, and jungles, and screwing in the middle of a jungle like a wild animal or a pre civilized planet.

"Oh great. So you three are really serious about it huh?" He said as he looked over his shoulder at the two others who were shifting nervously as the unmanned space ship continued to charge across the planets surface, he wondered just how in control they were of the space ship. If he had to guess it would be not at all.

"Well yeah!" Dominator said as she oozed over to lean against him. "Trust us. This is going to be all sorts of fun." She said before hip checking him over the lip of the space ship and into the spreading green wilderness below him. Ronan screeched all the way down, Dominator let out a howl as she jumped after him her black dress billowing in the breeze. Mandie cannonballed out like the warrior princess that she was. Tyr'ahnee rubbed her hands together and then took a step out with a screech.

Ronan moaned when he rubbed his head. He had fallen around three hundred feet through the jungle canopy to land hard on the grass beneath. He had crashed through maybe three dozen branches and thorn bushes that grew in the planets canopy and he had probably swallowed some dirt. He stretched and rubbed his hair before looking down and sighing. Naked. OF course they would just throw him out of a space ship totally naked onto a hostile uninhabitaed jungle planet that was probably crawling with all sorts of space alien monsters bent on eating him.

He probably should find the others, they were pretty far away from where he saw them fall. No one had thought to actually turn off the space ship and they had just jumped while it still was going. Which meant that they were all at least a few miles from each other, at worst they were all at least a few hundred or half a planet away.

He hoped that they all knew how to actually survive on a deserted planet. He had been stranded a few times but two of these women were royalty after all (Admittedly Mandie and Tyr'ahnee were violent royals but they were still considered to have a higher style of living then going around a jungle planet) Ronan wondered if they were even on a planet, it looked sort of small, it could be a small moon or a large asteroid. He cracked his back and began walking absentmindedly picking at his clothing until he was completely naked. Weirdly enough there didn't seem to be any bugs on the planet. Which was probably one of the reasons why they had chosen it, after all if you wanted to have some crazy wild out in the open sex in the middle of a jungle then you would probably want to at least make sure that you didn't get bug bites or anything.

Ronan paused in front of a large cliff and began to scale it. He would probably be able to see better up there, and he wanted to be able to find the girls he was starting to get horny. And he wondered what else they might have in mind for the rest of this little love making scheme of theirs.

PRincess Mandie howled as she fell to the earth and crash landed heavily. She stood up and cockiliy shook the dirt from her hair and out of her warrior armor, she grinned cockiliy as she began to walk through the jungle, her hips swaying allauringly. She wondered just where her big dick waving prey was hiding, she wanted to get frisky. She tsked as she looked down at her armor, it was bent and broken and crooked. She casually began to strip it off, after all there was no one out here who had not seen her bare breasts and pussy before.

She shrugged and shimmied and sighed to herself until she was completely nude and began to casually swing her sword around as she listened to the jungles music. She sniffed hoping to get a scent of that delicious dick that deserved to be deep inside of her dripping wet pussy. She paused and sniffed again before grinning with a loving feral glint in her eyes. There was something out there. Something that she knew would be a lot of fun.

She unsheathed her sword and turned with it raised. Behind her rising up out of the gloomy jungle was a massive red scaled snake with large fangs and a red and black pattern to it's scales. Scales that looked absolutely lovely. She grinned and lunged towards it with a yell, her bare breasts bouncing and her ass clenching in concentration for the battle that was to begin.

Lord Dominator hoofed through the jungle trying to untangle her long white hair from the foliage. She eventually got pissed off enough to just burn the entire tree down and keep going. She grumbled to herself in anger, of course they had to go and do this stupid thing, she had wanted to go to the beach! But no oh no, they had not given that big old stud enough pleasure! They had to do something kinky that he liked! He already got to screw the three hottest women in the entire galaxy! What more could he want. She paused outside of a waterfall and looked down into the pale blue see through water. She scratched at her large stinging ass from all of the walking and decided that a nice soothing soak was in order.

She stripped off her clothes and dove right in, surfacing and blowing bubbles on the surface of the water. She closed her eyes and sighed, relaxing as she swam around the pool, letting the water wash over her and enjoying every second of it. On the one hand she totally understood why someone would have this sort of fantasy, being hot and uninhibited and in the middle of a jungle where you could do pretty much anything and everything that you ever wanted and getting nice and hot and bothered...and not having to worry about anything flying and slimy and gross biting you...yeah it was pretty hot. But they had not thought this through. After all it would make a lot more sense to actually all jump out together in the same spot. Could have planned it much better.

"Dominator?" A voice called down causing the naked green skinned red eyed white haired big bootied alien to open her eye and squint into the sun. Someone was climbing down the mountain that she was beside before jumping from the waterfall and swimming underneath her and picking her up with a grin. It was Ronan. He was also naked.

"So there you are." He said treading water with the blushing monsteress in his arms slightly struggling and slippery as she was wet as all hell. "I was wondering where you girls had gotten to."

"Put me down dick." She said kicking and struggling before finally treading water and pressing her body against him and blushing in embarassment and gazing down between them. They did not spend a lot of time alone together, mostly whenever they did it was just for sex. After all that was sort of the deal right? Sex and then they should after a certain amount of time get desensitized and able to go back to pillaging the galaxy for all that it was worth. Ronan grinned down at her and then smirked.

"Are you really walking around the jungle naked?" He said she looked over her shoulder to point out where her dress was before realizing that the black scrap of cloth was gone. She ground her shark like teeth together in annoyance before sighing and turning back to him.

"Apparently so. Where are the others? Those two morons would never be able to live through this sort of thing." Ronan rolled his eyes as he kicked towards shore.

"Figures that they weren't with you. We should probably go find them before something rash happens. Although I am not too concerned, they have better impulse control then you do." He said as he clambered out and stretched, his wet hard erection catching the sunlight and making it glow slightly. Dominator tried not to blush but did so anyway. She clambered out after him and stalked behind him as the two of them walked through the jungles. Eventually Ronan slowed down and casually took the womans' hand. Dominator tensed up but then allowed it as the two continued.

They didn't know exactly what to look for but they would know once they found it. The hours passed and soon the two began to get a little worried, after all they should have seen something or heard something or...

They turned a corner and found a massive fire with some meat hanging over it cooking, beside it was an enormous snake skull and Mandie sitting crosslegged in a bikini made out of snake skin and casually sewing a second one. She looked up, her face was decorated in the blood of her fresh kill and she had bones tangled in her hair and a massive chunk of meat shoved into her mouth with some of her drool dribbling out of the side. She wiped her chin before waving as casually as she could.

"Hello lovers!" She said preppiliy as she stood up and walked to them with her classical sway in her hips, Ronan resisted the urge to rip that very sexy and very slinky snake costume off of her, she looked gorgeous with it on, it hugged her nipples with two tiny triangles and her cunt and ass were covered perfectly to bring the eye to them, to dance across her gorgeously toned stomach and fantastic thighs. SHe looked drop dead gorgeous in it, he wanted to screw her so badly.

"Well this is different." He said as she hugged him and smudged some of her fake make up, she giggled like a loon and gave him and then a very surprised Dominator a kiss on the cheek and a happy spank to the ass.

"I've kept myself busy." She said cheerfully as she turned around and strode back to her pile of skins, she bent over and then snapped back up with her breasts bouncing she hurried back and handed what was in her hands to Lord Dominator who took it in surprise, she didn't get gifts that often so this was a different approach for her. She held the snake skin bikini up and grinned a little confused, it was very small, it would hardly even fit across her ass cheeks.

"This is great. wow thanks." She said as cheerfully as she could muster thinking of how she had to steal Mandies.  
"Try it on! Now!" The preppy purple headed alien said with a knowing smirk as Dominator muttered and began to cover up her goods with the animal pelt. She had to admit she looked pretty god damn good in it even if it was on the small and tight side. It was giving her a bit of a wedgy but she could pull it off.

She did a little spin and admired the smoothness of the scales on her body. She sniffed the air hungriliy and moved to the fire to peel off a slab of snake meat.  
"So we have that cool cave I found at the top of the mountain for a place to stay, plenty of water with that waterfall that Dominator found, you got us dinner." Ronan said booping a giggling Mandie on the nose causing her to blush in embarassment and arousal.

"Now all we need to do is find Queen Tyr'ahnee. Have you seen her Mandie?" Ronan asked the shortest companion who popped out her hip and tapped her chin thinking as hard as she absolutely could. She eventually shook her head before frowning and holding her hands together very overdramatic then again she was an over dramatic person so it was not too out of character for her to act like this.

"Oh gosh! I hope that she isn't in any danger!" Mandie said before she ran and picked up her sword and a nearby spear that she had made in all of her spare time along with a secondary bikini in case hers got ripped or stolen out in the wilderness.

"What are you two waiting for an invitation? We need to find her before it gets dark!" Ronan looked up at the sun high and centered in the sky. Night was defintiely not going to be an issue anytime soon. Still it was better to humor her instead of piss the clearly very competent jungle princess warrior off. He and Dominator followed Mandie as she dropped to all fours, licked the ground once and took off sprinting like some sort of a tracking animal, a skill that neither of them knew that this strange perfectly porportioned woman possessed. But they were not going to complain. After all if she said that she knew what she was doing...

It was many hours later, the sun still not having moved that they paused to breath heavily and take a quick little break. Mandie was pacing and snapping her fingers and wiggling her hips, Dominator was trying to put her top back on and readjust her bottom so that not so much of her actual bottom was actually exposed to the humid air that surrounded them, Ronan wondered if maybe he should actually put something on, after all they were walking through the forest and he was completely naked and had been for most of the day. The women were wearing some clothes and there were enormous snakes around and who knows what else. It just would make sense for him to wear something.

"I think that she should be around here somewhere." Princess Mandie said in irritation as she looked around "After all I am pretty sure this is where she fell."

"Did anyone even think to try calling her name?" Dominator snapped out, they had been walking in relative silence for a very long time now. Ronan shrugged before cupping his mouth.  
"Queen Tyr'ahnee! Where are you?!" He shouted as loud as he could, his voice a massive bellow that threatened to turn over the surrounding trees. Both women looked at him impressed before a small branch fell from above. They all looked up in shock to see a squirming partially unclothed Queen Tyr'ahnee stranded in a spiderweb far above the jungle floor.

"What are you doing down there?" She said in surprise.

"Us? What are you doing up therE?!" Dominator said as the three of them quickly clambered up the tree and cut the large breasted black skinned beauty free and lowered her naked and clammy form to the ground where she squirmed out of the assorted spiderwebs that had gotten caught all over her body.

"I fell and landed in that disgusting pile of assorted spider goo. I am surprised to see all of you...why did you come looking for me?" She said in complete seriousness, after all she was Queen Tyr'ahnee, no one would look for her, she was pretty awful.

"Well...we care about you...obviously..."Ronan said in surprise as he looked at the young naked woman. She blushed, her pink stripe expanding and she covered her large nipples as well as she could, for some reason she felt incredibly exposed all of a sudden and she could not understand why.

"Here. I made you something cute to put on!" Princess Mandie said bouncing excitedly beside the very put together queen. Queen Tyr'ahnee walked quickly behind a tree and changed into the snake skin bikini, she frowned and hefted her large breasts up before glowering around the tree and snapping her fingers to get the woman's attention.

"Oh Mandie? Be a dead and come over here for a moment." Tyr'ahnee said, Dominator of course tagged along because she wanted to see just how well this woman's bikini fit. Dominator scoffed at the sight, almost half of Tyr'ahnee's breasts were exposed, her nipples jutted out lewdly and she seemed to have more of a small towel instead of actual underwear or skirt on.

"Admit it you did this on purpose." Dominator hissed to the smirking Mandie who giggled like a child before shrugging.  
"Can you blame me? You two are so sexy! Plus check out Ronan, he hasn't been able to keep his eyes off of you all day!" She said pointing to where Ronan was standing trying to remember which way that they had come.  
"I say that you flaunt what you've got. Because you two definitely got it." Mandie said before she twirled around and started to skip back towards Ronan. Dominator and Tyr'ahnee frowned and glared after her, they weren't going to let the little minx win! Tyr'ahnee ripped some more fabric from her skirt and tied her hair into a loose ponytail. It was so on.

Many hours later Ronan showered in the waterfall that he had found earlier. He wondered just how long a day on this planet was. After all it felt like a week had passed and they had not really slept at all and that was probably something to be concerned about. But mostly he just wanted to shower off all of the tiredness that was in his body.

He cracked his back and reached upwards. He heard the bushes rattle and gazed over at it, his eyes sharpening, actually there was a little less light then usual, and the entire area by the shrubs was shrouded in shadow. He grinned at the sight that greeted him through the leaves.

The three women, clearly done with the work that they were doing up on the cave that would be their homes for the next few days (Adding wood and moss and grass for comfortable beds) and were watching him with slack jaws, drool filling their tongues and a lot of arousal practically oozing off of their bodies. Dominator had slipped her fingers directly into her pussy, bypassing the annoying little scrap of cloth that was suppossed to be keeping her 'decent' and was masturbating to her hearts content. Tyr'ahnee was rolling her neck and panting and puffing a little, her bra pushed upwards and resting on her shelf like tits so that she could play with her nipples.

And Mandie was biting her lips and her shoulders were so tight that they threatened to snap. They all gazed in wonder and amazement at the gorgeous man before them, the water pooled around his body in large waves and rippled slightly, the light bounced around and caused him to almost glow. He grinned and moved and flexed, his large pecs and biceps tightening and then relaxing, his dick doing a bit of a dance. He loved how amazing he looked in this light. He moved so that only a bit of his cock could be seen, he didn't want them to see all of the goods all at once. He gripped his shaft and gave it a few hearty whacks before moving around a little bit more.

"God he could breed an army with that." Princess Mandie moaned in delight as she saw his testicles slap together and the outline of his dick practically split the water that he was standing hip deep in, Ronan grinned to himself as he did a few more poses, nothing too over the top but by the way that the bushes kept on riggling and rattling he was definitely having a pretty severe affect on the three women.

"If I could just sort of keep that dick inside of me forever..."Dominator moaned out as she wiggled and gripped and squeezed her own ass cheeks. Ronan glanced over his shoulder and smirked at the three women.

"You know that I can see all of you right? My eyes aren't just for show." He said cockily. The three froze, looked at each other and blushed a dark red before gradually trickling out of the bushes and entering the water. Tyr'ahnee strode boldly up to him and took his face in her hands before bringing their lips together. She moaned out as she sucked at him and began to grind against him. Dominator had his hand on her big booty and was starting to suck at his neck like a madwoman, biting and nipping at it. Mandie was underneath the water and breathing through her ears so that she could start playing and slurping on his enormous prick, making it stand at attention and really going to town on the monster.

Ronan finally broke free and smiled at them, his lips were practically torn from his face and he was breathing heavily. Dominator moved up his neck, licking and biting until she got to his ear.

"Let's bring this up to the cave. And get really wild." She said before she gripped his shaft and stroked him a few times to get him really ready and really excited. She bit her lip in joy and then gasped as Ronan gripped all three women, wrapping his arms around Mandie and pulling her out of the water and pulling them close to his chest before straining his legs clenching his ass cheeks and launching himself into the air with the three women shrieking in shock and joy as they flew through the air effortlessly.

With a crash they landed on the top of the spire, he cracked his neck and grinned.

"You know I wasn't sure if that was actually going to work." He said with a grin he knew that he was strong and had great legs, but he guessed that he had to be super turned on in order to get all the way to the top with just one jump. The three windswept women holding onto him gasped and gazed at each other, their hair was crazy and their eyes were wide. Tyr'ahnee gave a little squeak and seemed to slip from his arms to the surprisingly soft and spongy stone beneath them. She curled up and gripped her quivering sex and blinked rapidly. Apparently having orgasmed mid jump from the intensity and sheer raw power involved.

Dominator scoffed before she stripped out of her clothes, literally by just clenching and wiggling her hips. "Weakling."

Mandie gulped as she began to wiggle and prepare herself for the joy of the inevitable lovemaking. She paused as she saw Dominator give her the dirtiest glare. Mandie wandered back a little very cowed. She gazed up at the sky and grinned evily to herself, she had just the plan to get her own back at Dominator, and all it would take was a few blasts from her fire sword, this was a very special sword designed to help it's user in battle and a few other things. Such as affect the weather. Mandie stripped down and began to fiddle with the knobs on the sword as she bit her lip and watched beside a slightly unconscious Tyr'ahnee as Dominator pressed Ronan to the stone.

Ronan gulped as Dominator licked up his shaft and wrapped her firm breasts around his cock. SHe slurped loudly, they had been spying on him for so long and had seen just how large and delicious and intense his cock was. She needed him, she wanted him all to herself! Mandie could take her sloppy and fucked raw seconds.

Clouds began to move overhead, and a few warm droplets began to fall. Dominator gripped to herself and quickly grabbed a few before expertly applying them to his dick and her eager pussy lips.  
"Good, looks like we aren't going to need any lube." She said sauciliy as she began to stroke Ronan to fullness. Ronan moaned and rolled his hips in her firm grasp. Within a second Dominator was hovering over his impossibly large cock and then slathered herself over his head. She pierced him and began to bounce. She moaned and rolled her hips before going all the faster. Ronan gripped her large booty cheeks and gulped. He closed his eyes and apprecaited the soft silkiness of her pussy muscles working their hardest to get him off.

He moved his fingers over the large expanse of her ass. She began to move faster, her arms stretching upwards and getting tangled in her long white hair. They had very little to say, their bodies were doing all of the unneccessary talking. She began to gasp and pant as the warm rain fell down over her and she felt him thumbing her asshole, the rain felt perfect on her perky exposed nipples. Her breasts were so hot and eager. She clamped down on him and began to move at double and then quadruple speed. Ronan gasped out as he heard thunder off in the distance.

Queen Tyr'ahnee moaned in her sleep as she felt someone nursing on her nipples and cracked an eye before closing it and smiling in joy. Mandie was licking and playing with her breasts for the sheer erotic pleasure of it, and the queen readiliy approved. Mandie bit a nipple and grinned, the best was yet to come. She gazed at the sky and began to count down. Dominator was a horny bitch and could hardly control herself, Mandie knew that any minute now...she would...need to...cum...

In about five...four...three...two...one...

Dominator gasped, her orgasm began to rock her entire body. Ronan gripped her hips and plunged himself into the very end of her womb and began to pump his super potent seed deep into her awaiting pussy lips. At that very moment the skies opened and the rain poured down in a massive downpour.

"I'm Cummmmmmmiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggg!" Dominator screamed to the heavens as a massive lightning strike hit her on the tips of her fingers and traveled rapidly through the two conjoined lovers in a burst of pure light that electrocuted them both. Dominator tensed up and began to shake and shiver all the faster Ronan gasped as he felt himself fill and then over flow with power, converting it into cum and then filling up the spasming electrical woman on top of him.

The two gasped and froze, Mandie lowered her hand that had been blocking the glow and stared at a breathless Dominator who was leaning on Ronan's chest her entire body glowing, and a slightly chared and smoking Ronan gasped out some smoke. Dominator had a line of crackling electricity moving through her and she was belching out steam.

"I...have...never...cum...puff...huff...gasp...so...hard...in...my...life!" Dominator managed to choke out in between huffs and gasps of pleasure. She began to move herself laboriously off of the still twitching dick moaning the entire time.

"I can't believe that we're alive! A little overcooked...but alive!" Ronan said as his cock spurted one final time just to say that it was alive too.

"I wonder if her nipples taste like lightning..."Mandie cooed out in silent joy and awe. Dominator heard and turned with a grin before plucking at her own breasts and reclining onto her back with a benevolent gesture.  
"Care to find out?" Mandie crawled forwards rapidly before salvaiting and latching onto the glorious tits before her. SHe began to suck and slurp messiliy on her hands and knees before gasping as a slightly chared and electrical dick slide into her, causing her muscles to tighten and then relax in ways that she never thought possible before!

Ronan groaned as he fell into the steady rythm of banging Mandie from behind as she sucked on Dominator's tits and his seed spilled onto the water soaked rock that was silently cracking with electricity that flowed from and around all four of the lovers.

Queen Tyr'ahnee watched with a smile as she played with her breasts as Ronan affectionately and firmly screwed Mandie's ass from behind, giving her sides cruel pinches and slapping his cock in harder and harder. They were the luckiest warriors in the galaxy to have scored a hunk of man meat like that!

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**

Duck Dodgers looked around the ware house that he had just broken into. Sure it was technichally a crime but he didn't care, the video that was trying to prove that he was inferior had told him to come here. So here he had come. He sniffed, something smelt bad. Fishy. He turned the corner and came across a multi tentacled blueish green alien that was standing over a pile of bones. Duck Dodgers of course being the incredibly intelligent and handsome space farer that he was logically took out his blaster and started screaming like a headless duck.

"GGGGGAAAAUUUAHAHAIAHAI! MONSTER! NO! I'LL GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST DON'T HURT MMMMMEEEEE!" He shouted as he began to blast and shoot all around the now screaming space octopus as it began to flee around the room waving its tentacles and attempting not to get hit by the crazed lunatic. The skeleton snorted and sat up rubbing the back of its skull before shrieking itself and diving out of the way of a neutron blast.

"What's going on here?" Lord Hater shouted causing the two to pause with dodgers looking between the two.  
"Well clearly I thought that you were this hideous beasts lunch. Clearly I saved the day somehow also." He said polishing his blaster and putting it away. Mark Change rubbed his brain in confusion trying to realize how this strange little animal had saved anyones day and had not just freaked out and began assaulting him.

"Now who are you guys like trying to be?" Mark Change said in confusion as he looked between the two total strangers. They exchanged proud looks before puffing out their chests and were about to speak when a wall behind them lit up in bright white light and began to count down.

"I am Duck Dodgers! Prime adventurer and head of a fleet of military cmapaigners here to colonize the uninhabitated stars!"  
"I am Lord Hater! The greatest supervillain in all the universe! Here to take over everything and dominate everyone!"

"I am like Mark Chang! The heir to the great empire of the stars and going to like totally rule at ruling and stuff!" The octopus cleared his throat at the end, after all the other two had given a big speech, he didn't want to get left out.

"Mark Chang. Duck Dodgers. Lord Hater. Names accepted." A computer voice beeped out causing the three to turn to the screen in shock and awe as three familiar faces appeared. Hater's jaw clattered to the floor as he saw Lord Dominator squished between two of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Duck Dodgers rubbed his eyes as Tyr'ahnee gazed down from the wall in contempt, their faces took up the entire screen. Mark Chang winced at the gorgeous women, completely unfamiliar with how he should respond in this particular situation.

"Well I'm sure that Dodgers has gone on about how astounding he is without mentioning his stupidity and lack of common sense or even basic mating knowledge. Virgin." Queen Tyr'ahnee spat out venomously causing the duck to blush and rub the back of his neck in discomfort.

"And Mark has probably bragged about his puny planet and penise to interest you lost causes as well without mentioning that they were marrying me to get my lands and wealth since their planet is completely broke." Mark gulped and slumped to the ground.

"And Hater. Oh poor pathetic Hater, completely at the mercy of anyone who is not a small weak sickly space squirrel. You are probably the most patethic of them all since you get to control the galaxy and then lose it within a second." Hater fumed a little before sighing and sitting down in a chair that rose from the empty floor, this empty warehouse on the warehouse planet within the warehouse galaxy had all of the fixings. He was rather impressed.

"Now then, we just thought we should show you three pathetic beta male cucks just what a real alpha male stud who doesn't have to do shit since he has a massive pecker is really like." Dominator said as she snapped her fingers and the robot controlled camera zoomed out to reveal the entire scene. It was a large bedroom dressed in fancy silks and exotic laces. There was a massive water bed in the center slowly moving in a tight circle with a guy who had possibly the largest dick of all time was laying back on, stroking himself off and grinning while waving at the camera seemingly without a care in the world.

"That's him!" All three guys shouted and pointed before looking at each other in shock.  
"Let me guess they sent you a movie of him fucking your current girlfriend?" Duck Dodgers said in a downtrodden voice which caused the other two to nod sadly in total and complete defeat.

"And by the way none of us are your current girlfriends we are all your ex's so don't believe what the others say." Princess Mandie said as she wiggled her hips, the three women were wearing garter belts and stockings with some very kinky rips, Tyr'ahnee was dressed in white underwear and a bra that just contained her mountainious 'girls'. Dominator was decked out in black and her ass threatened to snap the belts and the tight thong at literally any given moment. And Mandie was wearing a red garter belt that was decorated with tiny flaming swords since she loved her favorite weapon that much that she wanted to show it off even when she was about to get totally and completely fucked!

The three women mounted the bed with their legs spread and their booties to the camera, the screen split to show it from Ronan's perspective with the three gorgeous women crawling towards him and licking their lips while eyeing his nice big fat meaty dick. They were almost falling over each other yet had slowly grown to know each other and read the movements so that they could move in perfect tandem and not step on each others toes.

They arrived at his exposed cock and began to rub their faces and lips across it muttering buzzwords to describe just how big and thick and juicy and amazing it was. Tyr'ahnee's hands went to the base of the shaft while Mandie cupped his balls and hefted the weighty pieces just to give them a little shock, some lightning had been left over inside of her since the jungle planet had shocked her pretty severly and still remained coursing through her bootilicious body.

The three grinned cruely at the camera as Mandie began to slurp and suck down the length of his massive dong. Her lips slurping and becoming damp and slippery as she continued to bob her head. His hand went to rub at her head and Ronan smiled down at her, completely ignoring the camera as he enjoyed the epic blow job that the super hot alein princess was giving him. Dominator on her other side was moaning and starting to rub herself eagerly against him in order to get his attention and Tyr'ahnee was trying to get her back and interested in servicing the massive cock that was just standing in front of them at the ready to be taken.

Dominator finally relented and sighed before she twirled her tongue around his massive cock and began to eagerly and loudly slurp and suck at the lovely shaft that was just waiting for her to go completely and utterly nuts over. She knew the plan but she still wanted him to start fucking her first. Ronan moaned as their awesome mouths began to work over his dick and drive it into an override level of pleasure. He gulped as warmth began to spread through his core migrate to his crotch and work its way up his shaft to explode wetly into their open eagerly awaiting mouths. The three women gasped as his shower gave them a warm wet facial that they eagerly sucked down. Licking his cum from each other's faces, slurping it messiliy off of their fingers and consuming it all with gusto that talked of starvation.

His semen finally cleaned off of each other the women drinked in the sight of his glorious monsterously large dick that was red hot and ready for some action. Dominator practically launched herself at him wanting to be the first to ride that big delicious dick. Ronan caught her in midair and casually spun around until she found herself on her back with her ankles beside her head. She giggled in delight as he rubbed his dick along her dripping wet and eager pussy, her underwear was torn off and tossed to the side within moments and he was quickly immeresed in her. He bit at the air and moaned in joy as he began to thrust rapidly, his balls clacking agaisnt each other and his mouth going to her neck, biting at the skin and leaving a large hickey. Dominator began to gasp and pant, her tongue lolling out and her knees pressing back against his strong and forceful chest. The camera moved closer to her face just to highlight how much pleasure she was getting out of the experience of being ridden like a bitch in heat.

"Oh yeah! See! This is a real mans dick!" She shouted as she began to orgasm hard and heavy on his shaft. Ronan was not too far behind, he wanted to make her squirm with his swimmers charging right through her.

He pulled his spasming cock out of her and wiped it off on the bed sheets, they had been turned into a sweaty mass from all of her shivering from the mating press. He heard a whistle and turned to see Mandie on her hands and knees wiggling her bit booty at him, spanking her ass and looking over her shoulder. Ronan crawled over to her, gave her left butt cheek a big lick and then raised himself up to encase himself inside of her delicious pussy. She gasped and shivered, she felt him fill her to the brim before he began to thrust over and over again. His balls did not seem any smaller then before, instead if anything they were working overtime in order to keep nice and full of cum so that he could cream pie each woman again and again. Her fingernails dug into the bed and began to tear at the springs, stuffing flying everywhere. Her face screwed up into a look of sheer pure concentration as she attempted to keep from spontaneosly orgasming from his dick just being inside of her.

She began to huff and pant and reach back to spank at her own ass, Ronan leaned forwards pressing her into the mattress and gripping her nipples, she moaned completely losing all sense of being able to talk. She gasped and shivered and within a second was lying in a pool of her own juices with her tongue lolling out and her eyes filled with shock, stars and sheer lust.

Ronan pulled his dick agonazingly slow out of her causing her to orgasm one more time. He grinned before gasping as Queen Tyr'ahnee launched herself at him and pressed him into the matress, she hovered over his dick, her hips threatening to completely break him in half. She bit her lips and rubbed his cock head at the entrance to her most sacred of places. Her hips hovering and then she gasped in shock as Dominator grabbed one side of her, including gripping one of her great big fat nipples, and Mandie somehow managed to grab her other side.

"One two three!" Ronan shouted as he gripped her shoulders and forced her to slide down the entire length of his dick, sheathing himself within her in one fell swood and causing her to pause before shrieking in delight as she began to bounce and spin on his delicious dick. Ronan moaned as he watched Mandie and Dominator begin to sloppily make out in front of them, their tongues dancing. He dick gelt like it was on fire as it tore through the alien martian queens body, finding every last nook and cranny that it could. Touching her in places that no other person would ever be able to reach, making her and twisting and turning her into something completely other, something better now that she had this massive incredibly powerful cock working in and out of her so fast, over and over and over again. She began to hiccup and her long pure white hair seemed to be glowing with joy and pleasure.

Finally after what felt like hours, her pussy clamped down as hard as it could on his cock and began to milk him for everything that Ronan was worth. He arched his back and deposited his thick creamy load deep inside of the martian slut. She felt her entire body contract and suck his cum as deeply into her as it could possibly go.

Tyr'ahnee was peeled off of his dick and the rounds continued over and over again much to the watching mens shock, they seemed to have endless stamina, an endless need to fuck, and they never seemed to get tired, they just continued to do it again and again and again. Never stopping never ending, never getting tired. Just screwing long and hard and nonstop.

Eventually after a day and a half the four lovers finally collapsed and the watchers blinked in shock and amazement that they had not moved all day. They had been mesmerized at the sight of these women and man mating. And learning that they truly were inferior to his supreme dick and mating proweress, they had given up the best pussy in their life, and this lucky son of a bitch had snatched it right up with hardly any sort of effort! He was a monster.

"Oh and by the way losers?" Dominator said to the three dumbfounded men who sat in the empty warehouse sporting tiny chubbies. Dominator raised her hand and wiggled her fingers at the camera. "We're all getting married. The three of us to this delicious stud here. And you are not invited." Tyr'ahnee was too fucked stupid to actually respond and was just panting in joy and silence as she attempted to make a coherent sentence.

"Oh! And we rigged that planet to explode!" Princess Mandie said happily with a homocidal grin that could break bones. as she popped up with a button that she pressed. Ronan looked at the eagerly bouncing princess in surprise.

"Wait what?" All three men said as a bright heat shook the entire planet. The last image that they saw was a close up of three fucked raw overflowing pussies that were drenched in thick creamy delicious cum.

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. Not just for this but any of the stuff.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Mostly a Dominator/Ronan chapter. Next thing up sooner if there are reviews.**

"So out of every single place in the known galaxy, you chose to go here. Out of the trillions of known inhabitated planets with their own specific place and atmosphere, you wanted to come here. Why again?" Queen Tyr'ahnee asked Dominator as she hefted her breasts and then applied another layer of sun tan oil to her glorious bare body. The green alien looked at the nighttime sky colored one with a big toothy grin.

"Well we each chose our own honeymoon spot to go to. I wanted to go to a planet that is just one enormous nude beach. I thought that it would be hot!" She said as the three women exited from the undressing rooms and got to the beach, the entire world was just a bunch of islands on a massive ocean meant to be a resort for the young, the crazy and the recently married on a moon planet that begged them not to blow them up.

"Don't be made Tyr'ahnee." Princess Mandie said giving her wife/lover a hip bump. "Just because you lost the coin flip doesn't mean that you get to be grumpy all day! Plus we get to spend time on a gorgeous planet with the hunk to end all hunks!" She said with a happy little grin. Tyr'ahnee snorted and rubbed the bubbly little alien's head.

"You do realize that it is Dominator who actually gets to have the most sex with him on this trip right? We are just here for moral support until the next one gets him at their honeymoon." She said which just caused Mandie to wave the details off. After all they got to be naked in the glorious sun beside a glorious beach and oogle their glorious lovers glorious bodies. So what was not to love?

Speaking of Ronan they spotted him setting up a spot a little way's down the beach where he had laid down a large tent, a bunch of fancy lounge chairs and a large fancy robotic cooler that was also making them lunch while keeping their space booze cold. He grinned and waved, the women blushed, sure they had all seen each other naked before. Literally thousands upon thousands of times, but this time it felt different, probably because they were all out in public and that was normally a recipe to get arrested, but here and now it felt so right to just be here with him.

Dominator practically sprinted over the sand, kicking over people's sand castles and intricatly made pieces of sand art, her butt cheeks bouncing and her face a bright red with a manical grin on it before she launched herself through the air and landed in her studs big beefy arms and gave him a big fat wet kiss on the lips causing him to grin like a goofy nut and give her ass a good pinch. Dominator yelped and grinned lecherously as she shimmied down and began to pose before him.

"So what do you think? Would swimsuits have been better? Because I really doubt it."

"All three of you look super hot. I can't wait to screw your brains out." He said as he passed around the booze and they all toasted to each other. After all it wasn't often that you actually got married to three of the most blood thirsty and powerful beings in the galaxy all at once and go on a honeymoon to a planet full of voyeurs who want to enjoy themselves out int he open.

It was strangely enough completely legal to screw to your hearts content out in the open on this planet, which was probably a mistake on the planet owners parts as the four of them had some pretty big libidos and a lot of time to kill seeing as none of them really had anything else better to do besides screw each other. Ronan smiled as he admired their bodies, they were all oiled up and ready for a long day of relaxing in the sun and the nice warm and inviting looking ocean. In fact the entire area was perfect for what they intended on doing.

The hours passed as the four relaxed on the beach, enjoying the sun, the fine dining and the pleasent sound that the waves made crashing into the beach. All four ignored the staring, after all they were all obviously the hottest things on the beach, with Ronan's muscles, Tyr'ahnee's tits, Mandie's bubbly attitude and Dominator's big ass they were all the greatest eye candy that most of the regulars to the beach had seen for a while, and the sheer casual nature that they all held themselves with, either when it was applying sun tan oil, drinking or talking and giggling about little nothings, they did it with a sense of dignity and sexual poweress that many people wished that they could achieve but knew deep down in their heart of hearts that they would never even come close to it.

Dominator checked the time and then looked over at Ronan, he was starting to nod off a little bit and she knew that she couldn't have that, she was starting to get horny, and when Lord Dominator got horny that meant that she got impatient, which meant that she had to get fucked soon or else someone was probably going to die. She bit her lip and winced as she got another shock, how long was this electricity going to keep on coursing through her veins? It was getting tiresome.

She spotted the perfect place, the waves were crashing against the outcropping of rocks which would give him more incentive to go absolutely ham before the two of them accidentally drowned or got bashed against the rocks. She felt her pussy start to tingle and she knew that if she didn't get slick with his cum then she was going to absolutely explode from pent up sexual excitement. And if she blew up she was willing to bring the entire fucking beach with her. She glanced over at Mandie who was snoring pretty loudly a pile of drinks beside her all empty, she had quite the little booze kitty streak going. Tyr'ahnee was gazing off dramatically and beautifully into the distance, she glanced over at Dominator and winked knowingly. If there was one thing that could be said about the gorgeous Martian it was that she could probably tell whatever it was that Dominator was thinking. And she of course supported it. They had all agreeded to pretty much screwing whenever they wanted, and it was clear that Tyr'ahnee was not exactly in the mood.

Dominator grinned happiliy, that meant that she got Ronan's cock all to herself! She had to supress the urge to laugh like a lunatic and instead stood up, strode over to Ronan and casually pulled him to his feet before she slung him over her shoulder like she was carrying away a conquest for her own nefarious purposes. Which in this case meant screwing him so hard that neither would be able to walk for a week.

She walked behind the large pile of sharp stones. Ronan admired her perky and amazingly large and soft ass as the cheeks rubbed against each other so invitingly. He reached down and gave her a nice pinch causing her to jump and give him the exact same honor.

"Enjoying the view?" She teased him as they rounded the corner and she tossed him to the sand.  
"I like this one a lot better." He responded before he grabbed her by the hands and pulled her down so that she was pressed against him chest. She grinned and rubbed into the damp sand. It was coarse and uncomfortable and got everywhere, but the space sand on this planet also washed off really easily and when dry felt just like a feather bed, it was actually super cool.

She gripped his wide masculine shoulders and began to kiss him on the lips before gasping as he slid his hands over her back and booty and squeezed her firmly, her ass cheeks were his new handles and he was going to fuck her until she lost consciousness. He slipped his tongue down her throat and began to explore her mouth, his tongue dancing over every last inch of her, getting a good taste of her. He knew something that tasted even better then her mouth though and that was her tits, and something that tasted even better was her pussy and he couldn't wait to get a good hold of that. His dick stood up straight and began to hot dog between her big squishy pillow like ass cheeks as he dry humped her loudly. He moaned into the kiss as his temperature began to rise dangerously. His core tensed up and he moaned loudly as her ass cheeks massaged his cock, threatening to tear it right off.

She looked over her shoulder and then back down at the over dramatic young man and quirked her eyebrow. She knew that she had a fantastic ass but sometimes some of the people that she screwed were just so over the top about the entire thing. She gasped as he slid his fingers into her pussy, first popping them into his mouth and then into her awaiting lips, rubbing up and down, finding all of her perfect places before sliding out and flicking her lips to tease her.

She bit her lips and began to rub harder against his hand. Ronan was not going to be outdone and began to flex his dick so that it would slap against her ass cheeks, asshole and her lower back. He was so big that he was practically breaking her. She rolled her eyes in joy before gazing down at him in shock. He was still willing to keep going. He moaned and leaned forwards to deepen the kiss even further.

His tongue wrapped around her's his hands grasped her by the pussy and by her hips and then he casually rolled over with his dick pushing against her butt cheeks so that she would not be able to escape. Dominator gasped and giggled in delight as she found herself forced onto her back, she spent so much of her life and her free time attempting to take over other planets and forcing other people to do whatever she wanted...sometimes it was nice to have another person force themselves upon her.

She grinned and leaned upwards to bite him on the neck and start to thrust her hips upwards, she wanted this dick inside of her now! Plus she was also pretty forceful herself. Ronan grinned and pulled back, he moaned as she gripped the stones by her head and began to flex, unbeknownst to the incredibly powerful alien Lord she was connected directly to the plates of the planet. And if she flexed the right way she could probably be strong enough to affect the entire planets tilt. She groaned as his dick began to rub up and down her tasty pussy lips, teasing her and getting her even more agrevated.

Ronan pulled his cock away and leaned down to bring his long masculine powerful tongue to her pussy lips. He began to slurp and suck and nibble at her. She gasped and arched her back to force more of her pussy lips into his mouth. She gasped as his tongue began to descend deeper and deeper into her, he seemed to have an impossibly long tongue.

"Oh shit! Oh my god! You are so incredible! This awesome!" She shouted and began to roll her hips while he moved his hand beneath her big glorious ass cheeks and began to squeeze and molest them like a madman. She groaned and felt him spank her in response, he was a bit of a messy and loud eater. And she had no complaints. She felt her orgasm begin to grow and explode out of her, her boiling hot cum pulsing and pouring out of her pulsing dripping wet pussy.

She gasped and arched her back her cum starting to dribble out of his mouth and down to the earth where it arched and pulsed through the planet. Her overcharged libido slowly taking a strange affect on the core of the planet and pulsing along the lava to make it shift and churn and lurch forwards, her moving the large stones around also began to affect the tectonic plates. Across the planet a small city collapsed and a tidal wave began to grow and make its slow and steady way across the planet.

She was gasping and thrashing beneath the onslaught of his tongue, he was making her go completely nuts from his sexual advances. Then he pulled away.

"Hey what the hell?" She shouted grabbing him by the throat. He arched an eyebrow in response.  
"Careful someone might hear you." He responded, she smirked and licked her lips before repositioning herself and rubbing her pussy against his dick.  
"Let them." She responded. He shrugged and gripped his shaft before moving forwards and plunging himself deeply inside of her. Dominator gasped and grinned goofiliy before she began to twist and yowl underneath his insesient thrusting. He gripped her booty and began to squeeze and massage it as he lifted her up off of the ground and squatted so that he had a better point of entry. She moaned and began to thrust and ride him right back it was hard to move herself up off of him but she was doing her best.

She groaned as loudly as she could, her head flipping back and her neck cracking, her hair doused in the sand and her entire body seemed to be quivering with joy as his dick rippled through her body causing her to quiver and shake with excitement. She closed her eyes and panted and huffed, digging at the sand and wrapping her legs around his back and crossing her ankles so that he would have no other choice besides staying inside of her. Which was just where she wanted him to stay.

She groaned as his hands began to massage her booty and flick at her nipples before moving downwards, dancing over her belly button and landing at the opening to her pussy, playing with her lower lips like she was some sort of a toy. Making her into little more then a well fucked slut. SHe was his well fucked slut. She groaned and gasped and began to spasm against him, his balls were so full that they dragged in the sand before clenching up and starting to deposit his big fat throthy load deep inside of her, reaching all the way to her womb and painting the insides white. She moaned and moved her booty out of his hands to dig herself a nice little seat in the sand and relax.

But then she gasped as he gripped her hips and flipped her over. He wanted to see that booty dance and damn it he was going to see his wife's booty dance! He gripped her hips as she looked at him nervously.

"What? I don't even get a brief breather?"  
"Trust me we don't want one." He said as he gripped his shaft and slowly slide his slick still slightly spasming dick into her drenched nice tight pussy. She gasped as he began to go deeper then she thought possible in part thanks to all of the ready lubrication that was coating her soaking wet pussy walls. She moaned and began to gasp and moan and thrust backwards against him, her ass cheeks slamming into his nice chiseled abs as she attempted to bite her thumb to stifle her moans.

Eventually she just couldn't take anymore.

"OHOOOOOOOOHHOHHOHOHOHHOHOHHOHO YYYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSHHHHHHHH SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOO GGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD!" She moaned out louder then should have been physically possible. The entire beach sat up at those moans and turned to face the slightly hidden rocks, they all began moving slowly. Tyr'ahnee elbowed Mandie awake and the two walked confidently with a sway in their hips, their arms around the others shoulders and smirks on their lips as they knew she was getting fucked to her hearts content and was probably a moment away from complete orgasm anhiliation.

Dominator gasped as his dick twitched and began to really go crazy inside of her, shaking and shivering and making her work to actually clench down and keep his cock inside of her. Which was a little on the hard side as she was orgasming so hard and frequently that she was having trouble staying upright, he was keeping her up with his massive incredibly strong dick and his hands on top of her butt cheeks. She moaned and closed her eyes while her hips shivered and she began to fall asleep.

Ronan pulled out with a grin as his dick finished pumping another heavy powerful super strong load inside of her waiting electrical pussy. He grinned and rubbed her back soothingly. She was shivering in delight. A loud whistle split the air and thunderous applause. The two looked up to see a crowd had gathered to encourage their wild crazy lovemaking which had rocked the entire ocean.

Tyr'ahnee and Mandie slid down the rocks to stand beside them and help Dominator to her feet.

"We might want to bounce." Mandie said calling their spaceship down from orbit.  
"But whhhhyyyy?IT was just getting good!" Dominator complained as she started to black out.  
"That little tsnumai that you made is coming in hot and fast." Tyr'ahnee said. Dominator turned to see a massive wave start crashing downwards towards the beach. She spontaneously orgasmed one last time.

Ronan snorted. "So that explains all of the waves breaking around us and over my back." He said showing off his now slick back from all of the salt water that washed over it. The four began to chuckle to each other as they climbed into their ship. Dominator asleep in Ronan's arms as they flew off the now fucked ruined planet.

 **Review, not just this but my other stuff too. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Next thing up soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. Not just for this but the other stuff too. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. This is primarily a Mandie/Ronan chapter, on a sex themed amusement park planet. Next thing up soon.**

"Okay, I've got to admit this is pretty cool. Not as cool as being naked all the time on a beach, but this is pretty close." Dominator said as she munched on a space corn dog that was shaped like a dick. The mustard on the top was suppossed to be the spasming cocks cum. It was only about half as tasty as Ronan's thick jizz that had probably done something to her. For some reason she was incredibly horny and weirdly glowing sometimes. She didn't know how to describe it.

But on occassion Tyr'ahnee would look at her knowingly, which was weird seeing as it was Tyr'ahnee and she couldn't possibly know everything, that would just be weird. The planet that they were on was designed to be a theme park with a strange and very erotic twist. It was a sex themed theme park. With every ride having some sort of sexy twist, from something as easy as sluts and studs inside of the scare house, or as elaborate as roller coasters with a ton of crazy erotic toys that would beat you off to orgasm while you did the loop de loop.

"Oh this is great and you know it!" Mandie said excitedly as she ran from one booth to another enjoying the wares that were available to buy or win. And Ronan was getting dragged along behind her wearing a choker collar with a chain attached to it, a neccessary thing to enter the park as Mandie had been the one who had gotten them tickets. He didn't entirely feel comfortable wearing it but it was for his wife so he had to put up with it. He grunted as they passed a bunch of fun house mirrors where your shapes changed so that you could look as erotic as possible. Tyr'ahnee paused and examined herself hefting her breasts and studying the reflection where her tits spilled right out of frame. She took a few steps forward and paused in front of one that made her ass look about as big as Dominators, she gave a few experimentive twists and twerks before running her hands along her sides with a self satisfied look on her face.

Dominator moved forwards and hip checked her out of the way with a grin. She then frowned and checked her own butt out in the mirror before looking down at the real thing and giving out a whistle. Yep so she was as big as everyone acted. STill she totally rocked it, and she didn't have to worry about the massive milk jugs that Tyr'ahnee always had to lug around, they practically made the top heavy woman bend over in half. Then again half the time she arched her back so drastically that any normal mortal woman probably would have bent in half. But then again Tyr'ahnee was no weakling or a quitter, and she liked to seem powerful and imposing.

And tits that big were certainly powerful and imposing. Her bust had killed before and probably would kill again.

Mandie stopped in front of a squirting game where you took large plastic cocks, aimed then at large fake plastic mouths and filled the fake condom until you won. Above were the assorted prizes including a large space girl bunny. She gazed at it in rapture before turning to Ronan and pouting and pointing like a spoiled child. He chuckled before looking at the other two helplessly. Dominator finished her food in three quick bites and sat on the chair which groaned under all the booty meat. Tyr'ahnee joined the others and gazed in concentration, she would be the one who would win that stupid toy!

Ronan paid and they all four took aim at their personal lips before pulling the trigger, Tyr'ahnee was amazingly enough the best shot and within moments her fake space plastic lips swelled and the space balloon that was shaped exactly like a condom began to grow bigger and bigger and eventually it popped with a loud bang. Water shot everywhere, splashing the night skinned alien queen who gasped and sputtered while the other three laughed. She growled at them before aiming her toy gun at them and began firing willy nilly soaking the entire group of them before finally grinning proud of herself.

Ronan stared lecherously down at the three women as they walked through the park, their shirts were wet and tight and sticking to their gorgeous breasts exposing the fact that none of the three women were wearing a bra. Much to his delight. He could clearly see their nipples. Mandie was giggling giddiliy as she held the large stuffed animal to her, she really did think that it was the coolest prize that she had ever receieved, and this was the woman who collected the skulls of her enemies!

The group stopped beside a merry go round and grinned knowingly at each other, this one certainly looked fun, instead of they typical animals that were just posing they were actually in the throes of a lot of different sex poses. Some animals were rutting, others were on their backs and some were just a pile of tentacles. Each one with a saddle on it.

The women shoved their assorted purses and knick knacks into Ronan's arms and got onto the ride and waved giddiliy as the machine began to move around and around. Leaving their man to chuckle in bewilderment as he watched them move slowly. At one point Tyr'ahnee flashed her tits at him, still slick with the water with just enough bounce that they could probably hypnotize someone.

He noticed that suddenly they looked confused and then began to hug and hump at the moving machines, their tongues beginning to lol out and their eyes crossing on their blushing faces. He watched before finally realizing what was happening. Everything here was meant to arouse you, so it made a sick kind of sense that that would also include the merry go round. It must have been outfitted with some sort of fancy vibrating thing that would get them all hot and excited, it must have been doing something right if those three were actually starting to get turned on, other people on the ride were orgasming left and right in sheer erotic pleasure, but the three women, his three women were just starting. Their libidos had already been astoundingly high before he met them, now that they have been fucking with a lot of regulatiry had turned them into sexual goddesses who probably could screw any of the other people on the ride under the table.

He smirked as they clambered off, many of the people were too sore to actually move and sort of oozed, but his wives were hot and horny and ready for some actual fucking so they seemed to practically bolt off and fling themselves into his waiting arms. He smiled as he handed back all of their things and then the next ride that they should go on caught his eye.

"The tunnel of making love?" Tyr'ahnee said with a snort at the ludicriousness of such a rides name. He smirked and patted her shoulder with familiarity. A week ago she probably would have torn that hand right off. But right now she melted and allowed herself to be lead along with the two more excitable women towards the awaiting ride.

The four piled inside and shot the operator a dirty look before he could insist that it was only a two person ride. The boat lurched forwards and the expecting foursome waited with eager anticipation to see just what would come about. The first corner was relatively tame, many red hearts and floating space angles. Things that were in every single last tunnel of love everywhere in the galaxy. IT was the next corner where things started to get a little interesting. Tyr'ahnee felt hands gripping her breasts, starting to play and finger her sensitive nipples causing her to give out little gasps, a large light appeared which highlighted the perfect female form, which was pretty god damn close to how the three women looked. They blushed and scooted closer and closer together as they went deeper and deeper into the tunnel.

Suddenly other sights appeared, quick little clips of people screwing showed up in high lights all around them, only for a moment before they were quickly snuffed out and replaced with a new one. The girls gasped and tittered excitedly every single time that a new image popped up, some of them were rather well made and others were absolutely ridiculous with how poorly the lovers were doing.

Mandie began to shout suggestions to the screens and practically fell out of the boat as they went around a very steep corner. SHe got pulled back in and noticed that she landed perfectly on top of Ronan and his raging monster boner. She grinned back at him and began to grind her nice perky butt against him, she gripped his arms and wrapped them tightly around her body. She leaned over her shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"I should really be thanking you for being such a sweet young man." She gave him a sloppy kiss and began to really ride him, causing the young man to gulp and gasp as he moaned and gripped her hips, rubbing his raging rock hard manhood against her petite little butt. She giggled in response and began to rub against him all the harder, getting him more and more excited. Ronan knew that if he didn't have her soon that he would go completely insane!

Then the ride ended. Mandie blinked in shock as they exited into the sunlight and Tyr'ahnee and Dominator huffed in dissapointment.

"Wait what? That was it?" Mandie said in agitation "How fast do they think we cum?" She jumped up and grabbed Ronan around the shoulders and picked him up and out of the boat. "Come on! We're going to the grand finale much faster then anticipatied! I can't stand all of this teasing anymore!" She practically shouted as she dragged her husband along behind her, the other two wives hurrying to keep up with the far more energetic women. Whenever Mandie got something stuck in her head she really tended to go right over board. On the one hand it was totally adorable. But on the other hand it was also completely and utterly nuts!

They rapidly rushed to the ferris wheel and Mandie tapped her heel in irritation, constantly rubbing up against her Ronan, she wanted him inside of her! She glared at the man running the ferris wheel until finally their prepaid private booth came down. It was the size of a common trailer but much larger then any of the others, with tinted windows and a heart shaped lock. Mandie giggled giddily and dragged the three others in after her. The door closed and locked and they slwoly began to move upwards into the sky.

Mandie did not waste any time and was naked within a heart beat and flinging herself around the nice sexy stud muffin that was waiting with open arms in front of her. Ronan gripped her bare ass and began massaging it as the two made out, it was a little hard to do since the floor was moving upwards steadily but he soon got the hang of it. There was a massive bed which took up about a third of the room with a small table that had a tv attached to an electrical outlet. and some assorted booze scattered around. Ronan felt his pants get tugged on and were soon beside his ankles as the two other gorgeous women were soon completely ass naked and started to drool and suck on his luxurious cock.

Mandie moaned as she felt his tip starting to poke her in her lower back and threatening to make her cum just by rubbing at her eager, slutty little pussy lips. She gasped and arched her back as she felt hands grip her and move her upwards and around until she found herself just about ready to get speared onto his massive member. She bit her lip and gasped as he fell backwards onto the bed, his legs spread and ready for Tyr'ahnee to start lavishing her attention on his balls and shaft. Mandie began to bounce slowly up and down his shaft, teasing it with her butt cheeks and then the other side with her dirpping wet pussy lips. Her eyes closed and she finally reached his dick head. She gazed down at it lovingly before she felt two firm hands on her hips and looked down to see Tyr'ahnee quirking an eyebrow.

Mandie screeched as she felt his dick practically fill her all the way to the rupturing point. She gasped and began bouncing, her breasts tight and high and her back arched, her eyes fluttered and filled with tears of joy as she gasped and groaned, her entire body seemed to be buzzing as his dick slapped wetly and lewdly against every last inch of her oh so glorious tunnel. She felt like she might black out from the over whelming pleasure that was burning and dashing through her at a rapid pace. Dominator was dreamily gazing at MAndie's ass, she didn't know why she did this...but she just knew that she had to try...her toes shot out and she inclined her head.

Mandie shrieked incohernently as she felt her orgasm break and smash through her. She felt a profound electrical shock bursting from her ass hole and causing her antanae to unfurl. As she spasmed and orgasmed she looked over her shoulder so see Dominator practically biting her butt while also sticking her toes in the electrical outlet so that the electricity pumped through her and into her lover. Dominator gave her ass a powerful lick and then a spank before pulling away leaving a large hickey.

"Why must you be so strange?" Mandie said with a snarky breathless quality to her voice. Dominator shrugged in joy and then moved to grip the women's breasts. Tyr'ahnee was still firmly playing with Ronan's balls. The man was so intent on fucking this woman, and enjoying her slick and spasming pussy lips that he was almost in another realm of existence. He moaned and arched his back as Dominator gripped Mandie's breasts and began to play with the nipples, her mouth went to affectionately kiss at the woman's antanae and get her to shiver with delight and orgasm again and again. Ronan finally moaned and deposited his thick creamy life giving baby batter deep inside of his glorious green skinned lover.

Mandie gasped and blushed a deep deep blue before she felt her sight fading and her eyes starting to close. Her orgasm was just so powerful! Ronan's jizz cannon was like a firehose that blasted her up a little into the air as his cum penetrated her unprotected womb and slapped loudly and lewdly against the back of her unprotected super fertile womb!

Sure they had fucked raw dog before. But this time it felt much more intimate. Much more special. Probably because they were all married now and this was their honeymoon!

She began to slowly roll over before getting caught and laid down beside Ronan. SHe then gasped and sat up as the entire bed shivered and the TV beside it lit up with thunderous applause and pictures of infant dancing around it.

"What the hell is that thing-"Dominator got caught off as Ronan read.  
"Congratulations, two thirds of the women in this cab are expecting!" He gulped and Mandie grinned in selfsatisfaction as she began to rub her belly. Knowing for sure that thanks to a good amount of fucking and a hint of electricity she was going to be a mommy! And the icing on the cake was that she was going to be one before Queen Tyr'ahnee of Mars! Now that was certainly something that would knock the royal heir for a loop.

Tyr'ahnee gazed over at Dominator and smirked.  
"Looks like you are finally going to get something to match that massive ass of yours. Breeder hips."

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. Sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long is primarily a Ronan/Tyr'ahnee chapter in Space PAris with a few aphrodisiacs included.**

"Okay, now girls tell the truth. Did you move the moon closer to the planet so that it would be far more romantic?" Ronan said as he gazed out at the window at the extra large moon that circled the planet of Space Paris. It was a very nice moon but it also had Dominator, Tyr'ahnee's and Mandie's invasion symbols written on it with an enormous heart. He should probably be flattered but he was mostly concerned about all of the wild life that definitely died because they wanted to have some big romantic gesture.

"Oh of course we moved the silly old moon!" Mandie said as she walked over and nuzzled the father of her future children and her benevolent and soft hearted lover. "We wanted Tyr'ahnee's breeding time to be absolutely perfect!" She said while kissing her neck.

He smiled down at her before he nuzzled her back. She did have a point, a very strange one but a point all the same.  
"And she wanted everything to be very specific when she conceived a child so we just followed her directions. If anyone is to blame then it is her." Dominator said as she adjusted the candles and flowers. She thought that all of this was overkill but if the little nut case wanted flowers and candles and a full moon then she was going to get one. Tyr'ahnee had been a little baby crazy ever since they learned that MAndie and Dominator were going to be mommies. So she had insisted that she get knocked up as soon as possible and had spirited them off to their third honeymoon location.

Ronan had still not entirely processed the fact that he was going to be a dad which was probably going to suck really hard, but hey at least now he was restarting his species so that was probably a good thing right? And he got to have sex with the absolutely spicest women in the entire galaxy. And all he had to do was get them pregnant...and he had guranteed that that was going to happen with the big tited demanding goddess that had been gazing longingly at every couple and pregnant lady that they passed.

He didn't blame her, Martians were known for having a super strong maternal instinct. So of course she would get a little jealous when she learned that the others had gotten knocked up so swiftly. So to assaure that tonight was a complete and utter success he had put a bit of a baby making fruit inside of her morning meal which should be taking affect any minute now. Hopefully.

"I can't wait to see the look on her face when she gets in here!" Mandie said excitedly and then winked knowingly at Ronan "Plus you are going to have to buckle up because she is going to want to ride you until you fall unconscious you big cocked tiger you!" She said flirtingly as she walked to her viewing seat, they had set up a place for Mandie and Dominator to watch and throw out compliments while they screwed. Ronan paused and looked at her in concern and curious.

"Why? What did you do?" He began to get a sinking feeling, after all he had given a pretty massive dose, if she got any more aroused then who knows what might happen if it had somehow been affected by the other women. Or Space heaven forbid if they had somehow gotten it into their heads to give her their own dose of something.

"Let's just say that I found a certain fruit that really makes you go absolutely horny. Really balistic. So you had better buckle up for something great!" Dominator said with a wink. Mandie looked at her good lovley friend with her own smile.

"Really? I did the exact same thing!" Ronan gulped and pointed at himself. The realization slowly dawned on all three and they blushed deeply as they started to understand just what they had probably done.  
"Well who knows? Maybe it will all cancel each other out?" Mandie said excitedly before the door to the bathroom where Queen Tyr'ahnee was getting ready flew open and cracked right in half. Her eyes were wide and glaring and her breasts were heaving. Half of her face was one enormous pink mark and her hair was a blinding white and standing up on end. She seemed to have a waterfall dribbling between her legs and she was very obviously on the hunt for a certain someone. A certain someone with an utterly massive dick!

She couldn't even talk anymore. She just grunted and charged across the room towards Ronan, causing Mandie and Dominator to leap shrieking out of her way or else risk getting rolled over by the unstoppable force of nature. They landed on couches and gazed in shock and amazement as Tyr'ahnee actually leapt hard enough to knock Ronan off of his feet and backwards onto the bed. He gripped her and tried his best to land so that neither of them would actually get hurt when they landed.

He looked up in shock and amazement as she began to fiddle and fuss with the fancy golden bra that she was wearing before huffing in frustration. She was too horny to focus and get it off in time! She was going to go nuts! She took in a deep breath, arched her back flung out her chest and began to flex. Within a few seconds of continous breathing and flexing the bra began to burst and crack and then actually broke off of flew across the room. Her large breasts free. She wasted no time in grabbing her lacey see through dress and tearing it right off and tossing it to the side. She lay across Ronan in all of her naked sensual glory.

She gripped his cock through his pants and he yelped as he felt her nails bite in before tearing a hole and then shredding his clothes. She was more of a wild animal completely dedicated to the need to breed then an actual functioning alien with intelligence anymore.

"So I take it that this is going to be pretty-" He was cut off as she growled and crashed her face to his, he felt the vaccum cleaner like affect of her formless mouth against his mouth as she began to suck and slurp and drool across him. He moaned and gripped her fine flanks before lifting her up slightly to position her, it was hard because she was continously bucking and humping away at him to try and slip his dick inside of her. Eventually (Mostly by accident) he finally got a hold of her slippery sweaty hips and moved them upwards so that he could finally penetrate her.

He groaned as she began to rub her dripping wet pussy lips against his eager aching red hot cock. He grinned and then felt more hands that were just as horny and eager to see this thing through grab a hold of her. Mandie and Dominator moved their sexy little lover around until she was finally hovering right above his cock shaft and started to cool her dawn and calm her down by sliding his shaft slowly down her pussy. She gasped and arched her back before slamming herself all the way down to his ball sack and screeching like a wild animal in heat. Which was pretty much what she had been reduced to. A helpless eager completely horny wild lovemaking bitch! A complete slut for this man's cock and cum!

She groaned and finally finally, tnatalizingly shoved his dick inside of her. All of the thoughts and memories that they had shared all day were gone. She had forgotten that they had toured all around the planet, kissed on the tallest tower and ran through the deepest barge ways. All that she knew was his massive cock firmly anchored inside of her dripping wet pussy.

Tyr'ahnee flung her head back and howled as she instantly cam from him shoving and stuffing himself deeply inside of her. He groaned and bit his lip as he began to bounce his cock right back up against her, she was so incredibly tight! He groped her ass before finally grabbing a hold of her hips and shoving right back. Her hips flying down and his hips bouncing up brought him to touch the back of her womb. With a gasp he grasped her and moved all the faster, encouraged by the tightness to really give it to her, to screw her until he himself could no longer move.

Tyr'ahnee smiled as the other two submissively moved forwards, their fingers reeking of their sexes and their eyes hungry. But not for the dick, they knew that this dick was hers and hers alone! They instead had to find satisfaction with her big pillow like tits. They latched on and began suckling like little babies. Imagining and rubbing their sexes with the thoughts of all of the babies that would soon be drinking her dry, milking her like a helpless little dairy cow. She groaned and rubbed her pussy up and down his cock head making him practically moo and moan out her name in lust.

SHe could only growl in response since she was getting fucking demolished and demolishing herself against this shaft! It was so big and juicy she just loved how large and incredibly firm it was. Yet simultaneously being incredibly...soft...just like his hands...she grabbed them and began to rub them up and down her face and body. She felt her fertile spring deep inside of her begin to suckle angriliy at his dick, demanding the due payment of his jizz! She wanted his burning red hot man juice to flood her to the gills!

She arched her back and howled in happiness as she orgasmed, her nipples stiffened to the point of glass within Dominator and Mandie's lips, they gasped and took hand fulls of her delicious booby flesh and began to absentmindedly play with it as they played happiliy with each other, completely oblivious to the fact that Tyr'ahnee was still rubbing herself satisfied against his dick that was so huge that it still managed to stretch her out to unbelievable lengths...and that Ronan was just now starting to work up a sweat. His jaw clamped and he arched his back.

He was finally going to do it! His core tightened and his eyes slitted, he studied the gorgeous woman who would bare his children and raise his species back up from the mist of time! He groaned in satisfaction as his balls contracted and his hips bounced like no ones business. The bed began to creak from all of the weight and the harsh pounding that it had taken it eventually snapped just as he roared like a wild animal, and slide his cock beyond her womb to the very bottom, where it pressed eagerly to go further. Since there was no where else to go it instead spat it's load firmly and determined against her glorious pink pussy walls.

Tyr'ahnee squealed like a little girl in delight and her nipples felt like they were leaking pure joy. Although it was probably just plain old spit from her generous lovers. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed forwards, her ankles rolling up to caress his glorious balls that would soon bring life to her generous hips and bare his offspring. His seed sat hot and heavy inside of her and she moved her hips a little to keep his cock nice and hard so that it would not slip out and risk spilling any.

Ronan rolled her over onto a pile of pillows so that her hips remained firmly elevated. He grinned and ground his sex into hers and a tiny little more cum dribbled from his balls and inside of her to firmly attach to her womb wall.

 **Review. Next thing up soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

**REview. Final chapter. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Light smut at the start and at the end. Review. Next thing up soon.**

"Should you three really be wearing that?" Ronan said as he relaxed on the beach planet after taking off his blind fold that his three kinky and incredibly horny wives had forced him to wear.  
"Oh? Why? Just because we are all grossly pregnant we can't wear revealing swimsuits that make us look good?" Lord Dominator said aggressively getting into Ronan's face as he just quirked an eyebrow in response.

"I meant because we don't have enough sun screen for your bellies and I don't want you to get burned." He responded dead pan as Dominator straightened up in embarassment and rubbed the back of her head.  
"Oh. Well...then...None of us burn so we should be good." She said as she struck a sexy pose with her hands behind her head and her lips slightly pouting between Mandie and Tyr'ahnee who had watched the entire exchange with incredible amusement over Dominator's reckless and over zealous nature. Then again she was also incredibly pregnant so her already short temper was even shorter. To the point that waking up in the morning seemed to be pissing the planet basher off.

"But seriously though? What do you think?" Mandie said and gave a little twirl and a heel kick with a happy smirk. Ronan grinned back at the overly cutesy alien princess. He had to admit all three women did indeed look incredibly sexy in their swimsuits. They were all two piece bikini's that were outfitted with thong bottoms that really rode up their ass cracks to the point where they practically were invisible. And their nipples were just straight up spilling out of their deliciously small bikini tops, in fact Tyr'ahnee's was hardly even covering them, her nipples were sticking out so far and were already so wide that they just about capped on the very large and very delicious tasting nipples. Mandie had actually designed hers since she was clever enough to actually think ahead. And once again Dominator and Tyr'ahnee had been too trusting and let her actually design it once again.

Which unfortunately meant that Dominator's constantly rode up her big braod child bearing ass and made it so that she was far more comfortable going around without it. But she had to admit she looked drop dead sexy while wearing it! Also she didn't really mind all of the special attention that he was giving to her, inspecting her dripping wet lower lips...his eyes roaming over their pretty much bare naked bodies. The three women giggled as the sat down beside him in the sand of the empty beach and took his extra large cock in their hands. They began to play and tease him...after all he was theirs and theirs alone.

At first they had expected their infatuation and downright obsession with him to eventually wear off when they learned that his cock and cum would not permanently drive them to seek him out. But sooner...oh so sooner then they had expected they learned that they actually did enjoy it. They enjoyed every last inch of him and could not imagine going a day without that super dick fucking them.

And sometimes not even just fucking him, just being around him and breathing in his scent and gazing at him with wide excited lust filled eyes...that was definitely more then enough for these love sick bitches!

They each gripped a section of his cock, Dominator on his left, Tyr'ahnee on his right and Mandie in between his legs so that she could affectionately play with and nuzzle his massive balls that were just begging to shoot another load out at any given time. The three women drooled and licked their hands to get the secondary taste of his cock into their mouths. They gripped their nipples and twisted one way and then another before gasping in shock and arousal as their tities leaked their delicious mommy milk all over their hands, growing sick and sticky and delicious before they started to rub up and down his shaft. His cock spasmed and shivered in delight in their hands.

His balls tensed and he moaned as he arched his back in joy. They were all squeezing him...and their breasts spilled so delightfully out of their tops that soon they were all little more then four naked cum sluts hanging out on the beach and licking and sucking and groping each other in delight. The rest of the galaxy fell away and it was only the four of them having the absolutle time of their lives. They grinned and ground their thighs together and gazed up at him with love and desire and pure brute shock on their faces.

Ronan moaned again and took to jerking himself off, his hands gripping his shaft and squeezing as he gazed at the women, he stood up and walked around until he finally got a clear shot at their mouths. The three knew what was coming and instantly perked up, cupping their hands and holding their mouths wide open in eager anticipation. He moaned and went from cupped mouth to cupped mouth to deposit a load of his seed into each and every waiting hand. He could not actually cum inside any of them yet...the force and the amount would be bad for the babies and he didn't want to hurt the mommies either. But he still made sure that they each got a nice healthy dosing of his semen just about every day. Or multiple times a day. Or multiple times an hour. It was pretty awesome. He sighed and leaned back only for the three very pregnant forms to hover over him in delight.

"Hey? Aren't you forgetting something?" The women descended upon him pulling their breasts out and shoving their nipples into his mouth while rubbing his hands against their bare pussies.

"Take responsibility for your actions!" Queen Tyr'ahnee declared as her heir stirred in her belly as her lover rubbed at her pussy in delight. She moaned and gasped. He truly was one of the best lays in the galaxy! Ronan grinned to himself as he was filled to the brim by the delicious girly cum, their milk sputtered from their spasming gushing billowing breasts.

He had the best mates in the entire galaxy!

Many years later...

Ronan grinned as he watched the video again. He had completely forgotten about it. After all they had made it when they were so young...  
"Hey girls." He said pressing a button next to the computer, his voice crackled over the intercom of the enormous planet destroying ship, he had no idea why the four of them were still going around hurting other planets. But it was what his wives were into and he liked to support them.  
"Put he bots on the kids and come check this out."

He sighed in happiness and shifted, he was incredibly horny on the flight deck, he sat on a smaller throne next to three enormous shared thrones that dwarfed his, he wasn't super into the entire intimadation thing so he didn't care that it was a little on the small side.

He, Queen Tyr'ahnee, Princess Mandie, and Lord Dominator were the proud parents of up to eighteen kids and counting, some came out as pairs, some as triplets, but there were a ton of them and at least six more on the way. And their mommies wanted to give them each their very own planets when they grew up. And who was he to say no to such a dream like that?

He heard the door open and in came strutting the three sexiest milfs in the entire galaxy. They draped themselves seductively around the young man and began to massage him. PRincess Mandie affectionately bit and kissed at his neck and ear as she flirtingly began to rub his chest. Dominator straight up sat right on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck with a sexy wiggle to her hips to dig into his lap. Her well padded butt cheeks almost threatened to completely break him.

"Now what is it that you wanted to show us sweet cheeks?" She said as Queen Tyr'ahnee began to kiss him hard on the lips. Ronan removed his tongue and grinned before he pressed the button beside the computer, bringing up the main screen on the ship and lighting it up with an enormous crackle. And there before the three very libidious sluts were themeselves, definitely a few decades younger, but never the less the exact same incredibly sexy and incredibly sexual young sluts.

The three milfs gasped and giggled in amazement.

"Oh my god look at my butt! It cannot actually be that big right?" Dominator said in amazement as she slapped her flank, there was a marking from a little kid who had been learning how to use her burning powers and had given her mom a good spank by accident and left a brand. Which was still there.

"It is and it is just as juicy as it always has been." Ronan grinned as he gripped her hips and began to grind against her getting the hot little slut all excited and ready for some good old fashioned fucking.  
"I think that my tits are actually starting to get a little bigger." Tyr'ahnee said in amazement as she gripped her tits and lifted them up before letting them fall back into place. They had just the same jiggle, and they were nice and full of milk for her adorable little babies that she was going to be giving birth too soon. Even though she already had a few babies out and crawling around she had a very high turn over rate and was already a baby bearing factory before anyone else.

Tyr'ahnee gasped in delight as Mandie gripped her right beneath her glorious breasts and cupped the extra large pieces of milk making meat and licked her lips playfully.  
"Still just as soft as ever darling." She cooed, she was weirdly enough the most maternal out of the three women and very overprotectvie, once burning down an entire play ground planet out of anger for one of her kids stubbing his toe. It was justified though. And they had all supported and helped her with it so they got away with it.

Mandie began to giggle uncontrollably as Ronan began to penetrate her on the screen. She looked so ridiculous with that long hair! Her shorter hair made it easier to play with her ears and secondary sensors. Which meant that she could be turned on by a breath of fresh air! Or by Ronan playing with her sensitive antanae. Which he did often. She groaned as she continued to watch the very sexy sex happening in front of them.

"I found it on a common channel. I think that a ton of other people have already seen it or downloaded it."

"God can you imagine it...a bunch of losers jerking off to our sexy hot bodies...all big butts...heavy tits...a big swinging dick...and large child bearing balls...with their small peckers out...some loser basement dwellers admiring us...getting hot off of our sex..."Dominator said as she kissed and licked at Ronan's stubbled jaw. He moaned and gripped Tyr'ahnee's tit before popping it out of her bra and suckling on it. His erection was poking Dominator in the ass and his other hand was massaging at Mandie's exposed and dripping wet pussy.

She had dropped her pants without any hesitation and was ready for some good old fashioned fucking. And the four of them were definitely going to be going at it like wild horny hogs soon.

Ronan grinned and gazed at the screen, a shot at his past. But now he was looking to the future. And his future involved a lot of kids, sex and his gorgeous wives.

 **Review. Not just this but my other stuff too. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are more reviews.**


End file.
